Big Brother OC - The Draft S0
by ChilledBoo
Summary: The draft for beta houseguests, not going to be a complete story. Only one houseguest will walk out of that house with half a million. Each week a Head Of Household will be responsible for nominating two houseguests for eviction. Many twists, lots of competitions, drama, friendships, deceipts all in one series! One week in Big Brother O.C!
1. Episode 1 - Week 1: Premiere, & HoH Comp

***Authors Notes***

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to my new fanfiction! This is basically a Big Brother O.C AU with a different cast to compete.**

 **Please note English is not my first language, If you find any spelling or grammatical errors, please pm me and tell me what the errors are, so I can correct and fix them. Please excuse me, and thank you for understanding. Also excuse me for making too many DR sessions this episode, as this is the premiere there will be a lot of DR sessions, in the next few episodes they will chill out more.**

 **Now please, enjoy the fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Big Brother O.C - Season 1; Episode 1** _[PREMIERE]_

"Welcome everybody to Biiiiig Brother!" The host said while smiling at the camera inside the house.

"A whole group of 18 houseguests are going to enter this isolated house, far away from society, capturing their every moments on these cameras and microphones. One by one, houseguests will be leaving, empty handed. But for the last houseguest standing, they will leave with a half million dollar prize. This summer will be a bumpy ride." The host smiled and walked out of the house.

"My name is Jouseph and I am the host of this season of Big Brother." Jouseph got out of the house and smiled.

"In just moments 18 strangers will move into the Big Brother, the biggest, craziest summer of their life, full of twists, secrets and competitions. But first. We can't do anything until we meet the houseguests." Jouseph said pointing to the screen outside the house.

A tape of each houseguest plays for 30 seconds.

* * *

 **Pierre 30; Writer - New York City, NY**

"OH MY GOD, I can't believe this I got casted for this. I never expected it." Pierre said getting the key out of his book.

"If there's something I'm gonna do. It's win five hundred thousand dollars so I can finally open up my own book store! I may be thirty years old, but I still can do a lot." Pierre chuckled.

* * *

 **Jennie 24; Student - Chapel Hill, North Carolina**

Jennie was in her college, she was being handed out her test she got an A+ in, and with it there was a key with her name in it.

"Hey teach, can I go to Big Brother?" Jennie giggled and the rest of the class laughed along with the teacher.

"I'm pretty fun to be around, just as long as nobody bothers me. I can be pretty friendly towards mostly everyone. I'm a student working for her masters in psychology. Taking a break from this won't hurt I guess." She said sitting down in a chair.

* * *

 **Nalia 26; Make-up Artist - New York City, NY**

Nalia was putting make-up one of her clients, until suddenly she opened one of her drawers and found a Big Brother Key in it.

She jumped in jow and threw her make-up in the air.

"Being in the first Big Brother ever? This is great. Very great. I'm a make-up artist. I'm looking to have some fun inside the house. With this money I can buy all the make-up in the world! I'm pretty weird as well, nobody will know me well unless they get to meet me." She giggled.

* * *

 **Alexa 18; Chef - Buffalo, NY**

"I seriously made it in? Incredible." Alexa said getting the key out of her kitchen.

"I pretty much just want this money to move out. I'm tiiiired of living with my parents. I'm going to be a bad bitch in the house a huge bitch, well. Not too early. I have to act like a decent human being. Make some allies. Backstab them in the end!" Alexa chuckled as she was making a cake.

* * *

 **Denis 23; Dentist - Boston, MA**

"I got casted. Yay. Besides from that. It's going to be easy being the house. I get along well with anybody. Being a Dentist ain't an easy job, but I know candy can calm down people." Denis said while walking through his office.

* * *

 **Michael 23; Bmx Expert - Orlando, FL**

Michael was getting off his Bmx on his house and he noticed there was something on the ground. It was the Big Brother Key with his name on it.

"I made it. This is a one life opportunity for this. and I made it. But anyways, I'm a bike expert. I've pretty much been riding bikes ever since I was little, I got so interested in it I took classes on how to perform tricks and stuff, I've even won several races thanks to my experiences." Michael said putting on a helmet and riding off to the distance.

* * *

 **Oliver 18; Coffee Artist - Miami, FL**

Oliver was in a coffee shop until one of the clerk brought him his coffee along with a Big Brother Key.

"I've been interested in Coffee Art ever since I've been in elementary school. I've made such beautiful creations, from making people, animals, bunch of stuff people can't pull. I'm pretty shady as well, If I have to play both sides of the house, I will!" Oliver said while drinking coffee in a shop.

* * *

 **Mason 18; DJ - New York City, NY**

"Hey y'all, the name's Mason and I've been a DJ for a while, at a surprisingly young age I learned how to produce and create music at parties that I got invited to in high school. I was pretty popular at school and people respected me a lot. I hope there's a station or something in that house or I'll go crazy. Music truly is my passion and it calms me down." Mason chuckled with some headphones on his head and his Big Brother Key on his necklace.

* * *

 **Julia 26; Singer - Detroit, MI**

Julia was rehearsing for her future song and suddenly she found the key hidden in one of her pages and she smiled with joy.

"Big Brother...I got accepted to it. I'm a bit shy, maybe a lot? I'm unsure. But I'm not shy when singing, I hope my singing doesn't bother anyone.  
I'm pretty confident at it. I feel like I have the voice of an angel." Julia was looking at her sheets.

* * *

 **Lou 21; Model - Los Angeles, CA**

Lou was in a pageant until she suddenly received a letter from her manager.

"What is this peasant?" Lou asked him.

The manager handed her the letter and it had the Big Brother Key in it.

"HELL YEAH. OH MY GOD!" She screamed in joy.

"I got accepted to Big Brother. I have to drop out from my pageant for this thought...But I guess 3rd place ain't so bad! I'm one heck of a bitch, I will shade anyone that's bothersome and I will take down SOME people with me if I have to." She said while brushing her hair.

* * *

 **Shauvon 28; Waitress, Cortland, Ohio**

Shauvon was going to the kitchen, and she found a key inside one of the trays.

"I'M GOING TO BIG BROTHER!" She said screaming with joy to her friends.

"My name's Shauvon and I'm a waitress on this restaurant. I may be goofy and childish, but I know for a fact this is going to help me through the game. People love goofy people and love a laugh, I'll bring some If I have to." She said winking at the camera.

* * *

 **Reed 25; Animal Breeder - Buena Park, CA**

Reed was taking care of an abused dog, until when he was going to find some food for the dog a Big Brother Key was inside the cabinet.

"GUYS I'M GOING TO BIG BROTHER!" He screamed at the infirmary.

The employees cheered him on.

"Name's Reed. I'm pretty much an Animal Breeder. I also take care of animals who we're abused by their past owners. I looove animals more than humans itself. I'm gonna have a hard time understanding people in the house, due to my tragic past but I can pull it off." Reed was hugging a small puppy which was wagging It's tail and barking.

* * *

 **Justin 23; Police Officer - Providence, RI**

Justin was going to his car and do his job, until he found the key on his seat.

"I'm going to Big Brother! Finally! I've dreamed of this day. I'm pretty good socially, I'm really good at competitions, I truly hope I get to win this five hundred thousand dollars. " After he stopped talking he pulled out his walkie talkie and the tape ended.

* * *

 **Chris 19; McDonalds Cashier - New London, CT**

Chris was taking orders from customers, after a while a customer handed him money for their order along with a Big Brother key.

"They accepted me out of everyone else into this game? I work at Mcdonalds for christ sake! Even thought...I am pretty talented. I'm pretty good with social stuff, I'm fit. Guess that's a reason to accept me." Chris said while sitting down in McDonalds eating a big mac with fries.

* * *

 **Aaron 24; Store Manager - Las Vegas, NV**

Aaron was in a party with his friends, dancing until one of his friends brought the drinks and in the drinks there was a key. Aaron saw the key had his name on it and everyone cheered for him.

"I just got accepted to BIG BROTHER! HOLY FUCK. Everyone better watch out because this party animal is going to rock down the house! I will wake everyone the fuck up, I will not tolerate quiet people at all. I'm a savage beast!" Aaron said while drinking a beer.

* * *

 **Janey 18; Retail Assistant - San Diego, CA**

Janey was fixing the clothes on a store she was working for, suddenly a key fell off from one of the clothes and she picked it up,  
the key having Janey's name on it.

"My name's Janey. I'm a pretty friendly gal who likes to swim and read a lot. I work as a retail assistant in a clothing shop and pretty much I help out anyone that deserves the help. I might not be the brighest bulb around but I'm looking to manipulate some people in the house If I have to." Janey said while walking around her store and smiling.

* * *

 **Linda 25; Bartender - Evansville, IN**

Linda was serving up some drinks in her bar until her best friend barged into the bar and handed her the key she found in her mailbox.

"I'm fucking ready for this motherfucking win! I got accepted for a chance to win five hundred kay's? Of course' I'm goin', I need me some money. If I have to suck some dick to stay in the game I would. I'm a drunken bitch and I'll find some drunken bitches in this house as well, I need me a man in my life as well..." Linda was with her bestie drinking a beer.

* * *

 **Alexis 24; Model - Los Angeles, CA**

Alexis was about to model for the same pageant as **Lou** , until her manager also gave her a letter.

"Is this about Big Brother?" Alexis asked them.

The manager nodded and handed her the key.

"I heard **Lou** got accepted to this, she dropped out of the contest and placed third. She was near to beating the other girl on this last contest, I'm in the final two with someone else, but It's a hard decision to drop this pageant, or...to enter the Big Brother house for five hundred thousand dollars...HA! I'm dropping this and getting myself five hundo. I'll be busy getting **Lou** first out. But I have to keep it low-key she's my rival..." Alexis laughed while putting on some make-up.

* * *

The tapes stopped playing and the 18 houseguests we're outside the door waiting to get in.

"Hello houseguests." Jouseph greeted them.

The houseguests all said greeted him and cheered.

"Today is the day your daily life ends. Once you enter those doors your summer vacation begins. You will be in this house filled with showmances, deceipts, lies, backstabs. But only one person will leave that house with five. hundred. thousand dollars." Jouseph was explaining about the house.

The ambient went on suspense and the music change.

"So are you all ready to go in?" Jouseph asked them.

The houseguests cheered once again.

"Alright. And, the first three houseguests to enter are..."

"Shauvon." "Reed." "Pierre." Jouseph read and pointed to their direction.

The three houseguests opened the door and headed inside, beginning their Big Brother Summer.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Shauvon was running around screaming in excitement in the house.

"Oh my god..." Reed was walking around seeing the whole area.

Pierre walked into the kitchen and put his luggage on the side.

* * *

"The next three houseguests to enter are..." Jouseph said.

"Lou. Alexis. Justin." Jouseph said.

The three of them picked their luggage and headed inside the door, opening it and seeing the other three houseguests be amazed.

* * *

"Hey Y'ALL!" Justin rushed in and hugged Shauvon and Lou.

"It's meee!" Lou cheered inside.

"..." Alexis was speechless, noticing Lou was in the game.

* * *

"Next three houseguests are..." Jouseph said.

"Denis. Aaron. Alexa." Jouseph said.

The three of them rushed and went inside and the other houseguests noticed them and hugged them and talked on their way in.

* * *

"This is summer vacation huh?" Denis was chuckling.

"It seems so good." Aaron smiled.

"Eh..." Alexa was crossing her arms and walking around.

"Someone's a bit cranky" Aaron whispered to Denis.

* * *

"Next three houseguests are..." Jouseph was reading slower.

"Linda... Nalia... Chris..." Jouseph said.

They all walked in and greeted the houseguests inside.

* * *

"I'M HERE TO PARTY!" Chris ran inside and slid through the floor, the houseguests laughing and smiling at him.

"My my, It's good to be in!" Nalia chuckled making her entrance.

"Eeeeey what's cracking my peeps?" Linda headed inside with her ghetto attitude.

"EY GURL!" Lou hugged her.

"..." Alexis was still glaring at Lou. Lou still not noticing Alexis presence.

* * *

"The next three houseguests are..."

"Michael. Oliver. Janey."

The three houseguests opened the door and the other houseguests pulled them for a hug as well.

* * *

"Hey everyone, I'm Michael." He chuckled.

"Name's Oliver." Oliver said.

"You look surprisingly young." Lou winked at him.

"I'm 18. That's all I can say." He winked back.

"Hey everyone! I'm Janey!" She smiled and pulled everyone for a hug.

* * *

"The final three houseguests to enter are..."

"Julia..." "Jennie..." "Mason..."

The last three houseguests outside waved goodbye to the audience and opened the door, thus every single houseguests making it inside.

* * *

"EVERYONE! WHAT'S UP!" Mason cheered on as he got in, everyone went and greeted him.

"Hi...everyone." Julia waved at everyone.

"Big Brother!" Jennie chuckled as she let the name come out of her mouth.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I see Alexis over there...and It's not pretty. Let me tell you something, that girl is trouble..." Lou said with her arms crossed.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Damn dude, Chris looks hot. I really need to know him more..." Nalia said breathing heavily.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I was one of the 18 people from thousands to get picked for this. I'm ready for this half million dollar deal!" Shauvon said.

* * *

Most of the houseguests sat down on the couches of the living room. Some of them sitting on the floor as well.

Oliver, Linda, Pierre, Julia and Mason we're at the kitchen.

Justin, Aaron and Michael we're walking around the house.

"So now that we have settled like human beings, How about we introduce ourselves?" Alexa said while trying to create conversation.

"Welp. I'm Denis and I'm a Dentist at Boston." He smiled.

"I'm Janey a retail assistant country girl." She chuckled.

"I'm Shauvon, a waitress at a restaurant." Shauvon said.

"Hey, I'm a chef." Alexa said.

"That's good to know." Shauvon giggled.

"I'm Jennie and I'm a college student." Jennie smiled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I felt like that was a big giveaway for me...I wanted to say my IQ but, I don't want people thinking I'm smart." Jennie said.

* * *

"What are you studying for?" Chris asked her.

"Psychology!" Jennie responded.

"That's good to know." Nalia smiled.

"My name's Lou. And I'm a beautiful model."

"Pfft. Beautiful she says..." Alexis tried to shade her.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Why is LOU here?!" Alexis said.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Lou glared at her.

"Huh..." Reed noticed things we're heating up.

"Why ya care if I'm beautiful or not Ratchetxis?" Lou shaded her.

"You did NOT just call me that horrible insult." Alexis said.

"OH. OF COURSE. I did!" Lou said with an agitated tone.

"Hey hey ladies calm down now..." Chris tried to interviene them.

"Tell her to stop being such a child already." Lou was mad at Alexis.

"You tell her!" Alexis said.

Justin, Michael, and Aaron we're at the second floor watching them bicker.

"Dudeee...these type of things are what build targets on your back." Michael said.

"I agree." Justin said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"It has not been ten minutes. And there's people fighting already. This truly is Big Brother." Aaron said.

* * *

"So is this all the food?!" Oliver said looking at the fridge.

"Hell yeah...but where's the beer..." Linda said.

"Probably can't have any yet. Come on this ain't time to get drunk before the HoH competition..." Pierre said.

"That's right!" Julia said.

"Anyways, let's just grab some of the soda cans and bring it to everyone in the living room." Oliver said.

"I have a few to bring." Mason said picking the cans up with Oliver.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I heard people bicker a while ago over there. I should probably try to raise the target to their backs...and avoid being on the block this week, I don't know anyone and I don't want to yet..." Oliver said.

* * *

Mason and Oliver went to the living room.

"Hey everyone! We got drinks!" Mason was holding the cans of soda.

"Aw, I thought there'd be beer." Janey chuckled.

"Ah sweet, thanks!" Oliver threw a can to Reed and he latched the can.

"I was getting pretty thirsty. Thank you." Shauvon grabbed a can.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Being nice to everyone earns you a spot in their favorites list! Hopefully..." Mason said.

* * *

"Thank you..." Lou said grabbing the last coca cola can.

"THAT WAS MINE." Alexis yelled at her.

"No hun, I got it first." Lou whipped her hair at her.

"You are a horrible human being." Alexis said.

"You just salty." Lou chuckled.

"Hey hey. Chill out Alexis there's still more at the fridge." Oliver said.

"Good. Then bring me one." Alexis asked him.

"On it." Oliver went back to the fridge.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"If I'm HoH, I'm getting them both out. They are trrrrouble." Reed said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Not only do they have beef with each other, the more I see Alexa the more I want to punch her in the face. She's acting so bitchy for no reason ever since she got in." Jennie said.

* * *

"Hey guys. Bags of chips for everyone!" Linda threw bags of chips to the houseguests on the living room.

"Haha, funny!" Alexa was getting annoyed quickly.

"Chill honey, I just threw a bag of chips. TO YOUR FACE!" Linda laughed out loud.

"How about I stuff this down ya throat?" Alexa threathened her.

"Wooow! You scare me so much boo." Linda stood up for herself.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I thought Lou and Alexis we're being entertaining, but Linda trying to pick a fight with me? She's being hilariiious." Alexa groaned.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Girl thinks she's high and mighty she needa drop down some horsepower before this comp. Better watch out I don't nominate her ass" Linda said

* * *

"Calm down...not you two..." Reed tried to stop the bickering.

"Reed. Stay the hell out of people's conversations." Janey defended them.

"Alright fine." Reed crossed his arms.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Some people truly can't be dealed with apparently." Reed said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Why would you stop arguments from happening? They're fun to watch." Janey said

* * *

"You guys really been watching us this whole time?" Chris looked up and saw Michael, Justin and Aaron from upstairs.

"What do you think?" Aaron chuckled.

"Come on down! The more the merrier!" Shauvon invited them.

The three of them went downstairs and sat down on the living room. They all resumed to have their normal conversations up until...

"Houseguests, please go to the living room." The monitor turned on. It was Jouseph from the outside.

Julia, Pierre, Mason, Oliver and Linda all headed to the living room and sat on the seats along with everyone else.

"Houseguests. As you know. Your first competition is about to begin. As you know these competitions are for the Head of Household. When you win the competition, you get the **Head Of Household** title, and you are safe for the whole week and get yourself a room with a key on it. But be careful, once you are **Head of Household** , you are RESPONSIBLE for nominating two people for eviction, their Big Brother fate will lie in this week. And now, Houseguests. Please report to the backyard for the competition." Jouseph said through the screen.

The houseguests got up from the seat and rushed to the backyard all excited.

* * *

 _Head Of Household; Competition #1 - Jungle Swinging_

All the houseguests we're at the backyard seeing the competition, there was 3 rope's on an area and there was water on the ground. The whole place was themed like a jungle. There was also six coconut trees in the other side with six buttons in it.

"Houseguests, this is your first competition of the summer. I will be explaining the rules now. There are 3 ropes over there. Three houseguests will be swinging and throwing themselves as further away as possible. After everyone has succesfully done it. There are different numbers to land on, from 1-20 all scattered randomly hidden on the ground with the water and you pick them up, the highest number that houseguest gets will quality for the next and final round of the competition. Since this is your first competition, things will be simple. But remember, after you're out of this round you are out from this competition. So good luck houseguests! Who wants to go first?" Jouseph said and asked the houseguests.

"Me!" Michael said.

"I do." Alexa said.

"Me." Denis said.

"Alright. Houseguests, head to the rope and get ready." Jouseph said.

The three of them went to the rope and clinged onto it.

"Get ready to swing, you get 3 swing attempts. If you swing more than 3 times you are disqualified!" Jouseph said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm pretty nervous. But I'm confident enough I'll win this." Michael said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'll win this and get that vile rat Linda out of here." Alexa said.

* * *

"3...2...1...SWING!" Jouseph said.

Michael, Alexa, and Denis swung as furthest as possible.

"Michael. You have landed in 11. Let's see if Denis can beat this." Jouseph said.

"Sweet. But I'm wet now..." Michael said.

"Denis. You have landed in...14. Now, Let's see if Alexa can beat you." Jouseph said.

Denis clapped.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm not mad I got beat. But I made it further than Michael." Denis said.

* * *

"Alexa. You have landed in...

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Please god...tell me I beat them..." Alexa said.

* * *

"18! Good job you made it to round 2!" Jouseph said.

"OH MY GOD YESSS!" Alexa screamed in joy.

"Well played." Denis fist bumped her.

"Alright." Michael said heading to the seats with Denis.

"Now that you've won Alexa, which other three houseguests do you want to compete against each other?"

"Hmm... Linda. Janey. Jennie. Them three." Alexa pointed to them.

"Alright." Janey cheered on.

"Suuure." Linda said.

"I got this." Jennie said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I've got to win this. More than any of those two. Alexa seems to be gunning for me, I'm not being the first boot! Hell na!" Linda said.

* * *

"3...2...1...GO!" Jouseph said.

Linda, Janey and Jennie swung to the furthest possible.

"Linda. You've landed in...5." Jouseph said.

"Aw chucks..." Linda smiled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I FREAKING LOST. I SWEAR I DID. Ugh..." Linda said.

"HAHA..." Alexa laughed at Linda.

"Janey you've landed in...19!" Jouseph said.

"Oh my god!" Janey gasped.

"And...Jennie you landed in...16." Jouseph said.

"Janey won..." Jennie said.

"Sorry Linda and Jennie but you've both been eliminated." Jouseph said.

"That's fine." Linda headed to the seats along with Jennie.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"What a good week." Alexa rubbed her hands.

"Janey as the winner, who do you pick now?" Jouseph asked her.

"I pick. Aaron. Justin. Pierre." Janey said.

"Dudes versus dudes huh?" Aaron said.

"Looks like it is." Pierre said.

"Alright...get in position." Jouseph said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I need to win this. It should be a piece of cake." Justin said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I got picked for this. I'm afraid of heights for god's sake! But anything to win head of household..." Pierre said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"NOT. EVEN. ONE HOUR. And this is the competition. I just want to sleeeeeep." Aaron groaned.

* * *

"3...2...1...GO!" Jouseph said.

Aaron, Justin and Pierre swung to the furthest possible.

"Aaron you've landed in...19." Jouseph said.

"Pierre...you've landed in...20!" Jouseph said.

"Oh my god..." Pierre gasped.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"This is my time to shine...!" Pierre said.

* * *

"Let's see if you can beat Pierre by getting a 21. Justin you've landed in...21! Congratulations!" Jouseph said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Maybe not." Pierre chuckled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I DID IT!" Justin said.

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Justin cheered on.

"Good game man." Pierre fist bumped him. He headed to the seats along with Aaron.

"Justin as the winner, who do you pick now?" Jouseph asked.

"I pick uh, Alexis. Oliver. And Reed." Justin said pointing over to them.

"Woohoo!" Alexis cheered on.

"Understood." Reed said.

"I'm down for this." Oliver said getting to his spot.

"Alright houseguests. You know the rules. Get ready!" Jouseph said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I need to win this HoH and evict Lou's ass first. She's the biggest threat to my GAME." Alexis said.

"3...2...1...GO!" Jouseph said.

Alexis, Reed and Oliver swung to the furthest possible.

"Reed...you've landed in...13!" Jouseph said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"That's not getting me a win." Reed was dissapointed.

"Alexis you've landed in...18!" Jouseph said.

"And Oliver...you've landed in...16. Congratulations Alexis." Jouseph said.

"AW YEAH!" Alexis cheered on and hugged Reed and Oliver.

"Yeah yeah." Oliver was upset he lost the HoH comp but he went to the seats with Reed.

"Alexis as the winner, who do you pick now?" Jouseph asked her.

"Oh I glaaaaaaaaaaadly pick Lou. And. Chris and Shauvon. I'm rooting for you Chris and Shauvon to win!" Alexis waved at them two.

"Thank you." Chris smiled at Alexis.

"Sure!" Shauvon said.

"Get ready." Jouseph said, as he saw the houseguests already in their spots.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Alexis thinks she's gonna win this competition. She doesn't know I'm pretty flexible." Lou chuckled

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Alright Chris. Concentrate." Chris was a bit nervous.

* * *

"3...2...1...GO!" Jouseph said.

Chris, Lou and Shauvon swung pretty far.

"Chris. You've landed in...15." Jouseph said.

"Shauvon you've landed in..."

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I hope I beat Chris and Lou. Gah." Shauvon was worried.

* * *

"0" Jouseph said.

"Aw COME ON!" Shauvon gasped as she heard she landed in a 0.

"Tough luck boo." Lou hugged her.

"Well I hope you win now..." Shauvon giggled.

"And...Lou. You scored a perfect 21. Congratulations!" Jouseph said.

"YEEEEEEEES!" Lou jumped up and down and headed to the next challenge.

"Good job." Chris said as he headed to the seats.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Lou won? And I'm against her? Piece of cake. Even better." Alexis said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Alexis better watch her ass. I'm coming for hers GOOD." Lou said.

* * *

"Final three houseguests, please proceed now." Jouseph said.

Nalia, Julia, Mason got into the ropes spot.

"Good luck guys..." Julia sighed.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I don't like getting dirty in competitions, but that's unavoidable in this house." Julia said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I hope I can beat Chris' score, I want to impress him." Nalia blushed.

* * *

"Get ready...now." Jouseph said.

"Good luck y'all!" Linda cheered them from the seats.

"3...2...1...GO!" Jouseph said.

Nalia, Mason and Julia swung pretty far.

"Nalia you've landed in a...16!" Jouseph said.

"WOO!" Nalia clapped.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I DID IT. I hope Chris will notice meeee." Nalia said while giggling uncontrollably

* * *

"Julia you've landed in...21! Congratulations!" Jouseph said.

"What about me?!" Mason said.

"Mason you've landed in...1" Jouseph said.

"God damn it." Mason said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"At least it wasn't as bad as Shauvon's. But I still lost." Mason sighed.

* * *

"Good job Julia!" Nalia hugged her and went to the seats with Mason.

"T-Thank you..." Julia said.

"Alexa. Janey. Justin. Lou. Alexis. And Julia. Since you all made it to the next round, I will be explaining the rules now." Jouseph said.

The six houseguests we're waiting patiently at the second and last part of the competition. This part of a competition each houseguests we're standing next to a coconut tree, which had six buttons in each side.

* * *

"Alright houseguests, this comp is simple. You see those buttons? In the count of three you will press a button that will lock in your choice. One of those buttons is a trap, and If you click that certain button a coconut will softly fall in your head, making you get eliminated. Understand? Once a button has been set by another houseguests you cannot pick that button as well." Jouseph explained the rules slowly.

"Sounds easy." Alexis said.

"I'm gonna beat yo ass in this luck comp." Lou snapped her fingers.

"Oooh gurl, you're being first boot." Alexis bickered back.

"If you two don't win this I am nominating your asses." Janey said.

"OH really?!" Lou said.

"Shut the hell up Lou you're starting to become annoying as hell." Alexa said.

"Houseguests, ready?" Jouseph asked them.

"Ready." Julia said.

"I'm ready." Justin said.

"3...2...1...GO!" Jouseph said.

Janey quickly locked her button as the first one, Lou picked the third one, Alexis picked the second one, Julia picked the fourth one, Justin picked the sixth one and Alexa picked the fifth one.

A few seconds they waited for the result...a coconut fell on...Alexis' head.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Alexis groaned as she scratched her head.

"Sorry Alexis, you've been eliminated. The second button is unplayable now." Jouseph said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm hoping this ratchet loses the comp, oh my freaking god..." Alexis said.

* * *

"Aw, sorry Alexis." Julia said.

"It's fine." Alexis headed to the seats, Lou sticking her tongue out at her.

"Alright, Ready...? 3...2...1...GO!"

Alexa locked her button on the first one, Justin picked the third one, Lou picked the sixth one, Janey picked the fifth one, and Julia picked the fourth one.

A few seconds they waited for the result...a coconut fell on... Lou's head.

"I'm so done." Lou said heading to the seats.

"Take that ya ugly creature!" Alexis laughed at her face.

"OH my god. YOU DISGUSTING VILE RAT." The two of them proceeded to bicker at the seats, annoying the rest of the houseguests.

"Sorry Lou you've been eliminated. The second and sixth button are unplayable now." Jouseph said.

"This is stressful..." Janey said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"These two are like a married couple, don't understand what's their beef." Denis said.

* * *

"I'm just saying this. But If I win this. I'm putting up Lou and Alexis." Alexa said.

"Same here." Janey agreed.

"Alright, Ready...? 3...2...1...GO!"

Justin picked the third one again, Alexa picked the fifth one, Janey picked the first one and Julia picked the fourth one.

A few seconds they waited for the result...a coconut fell on...Justin's head.

"I'm eliminated...damn..." Justin said. He then headed over the seats.

"Well played Justin." Julia said.

"It's just us three now." Janey said.

"Sorry Justin, but you've been eliminated. The second, sixth and third button are unplayable now." Jouseph said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I got eliminated. That's fine. Hopefully Lou and Alexis are the targets and not me. I feel like I'm playing a good game." Justin said.

* * *

"Alright, 3...2...1...GO!" Jouseph said.

Alexa picked the first button, Janey picked the fifth one and Julia picked the fourth one.

A few seconds they waited for the result...a coconut fell on...Alexa's head.

"Tragic." Alexa said.

"Nooo!" Janey said.

"I'm rooting for ya sis." Alexa said heading over to the seats.

"Sorry Alexa, you've been eliminated. The second, sixth, third and first button are now unplayable." Jouseph said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"It's all up to me to win this. This first HoH might be either mines...or Julia's..."

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"My first HoH win...? Oh my god, I hope..." Julia said.

* * *

"Alright, Janey and Julia, this is the final round. This is for HoH. Remember, this first HoH you're going to have 5 minutes to decide who to nominate. Because after you do, I will be releaving a twist." Jouseph said.

"A twist...?" Julia asked.

"The first twist of the summer. But get ready now." Jouseph said.

"Ready." Janey said.

"Reeeeady." Julia said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"You got this Julia. You got THIS." Julia said.

* * *

"Alright...3...2...1...GO!"

Janey thought for a bit. She was wondering if to pick the fourth or fifth button. She quickly noticed Julia was going to pick the fifth button, so Janey picked that one and Julia saw it lit up, so she picked the fourth one.

A few seconds they waited for the result...a coconut fell on...Julia's head.

"O-Ow..." Julia chuckled.

"I...won...?" Janey gasped.

 **"CONGRATULATIONS JANEY, YOU ARE THE FIRST AND NEW HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD OF THE SUMMER!"** Jouseph cheered her on.

"OH MY GOD!" Janey jumped up and down excited for her win.

"Good job." Julia hugged her.

"Thank you!" Janey said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I won HOH! But...next week I won't be able to compete, and I probably won't be safe...so I have to think...these nominations carefully..." Janey said

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Janey won, that's great! But. Picking your nominees in 5 minutes? What could go on her brain..." Michael said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Lou and Alexis have been so annoying ever since they arrived to this house, hopefully Janey has a plan to evict one of them soon." Oliver said.

* * *

"Everyone, gather up to the kitchen table. NOW. Janey, Please head to the Diary Room." Jouseph was very serious.

The houseguests cleaned themselves up and dried up and ran to the kitchen table as fast as possible, Janey being inside the Diary Room.

* * *

After the five minutes, Janey thought about her nominees, thinking about her plan that her and Alexa had similarly. She arrived to the kitchen with a box with two keys in it.

"Everyone, this is the nomination ceremony... As current Head of Household, It is my responsibility to nominate two houseguests for nomination. And today for my nominations, I have chosen my first nominee as..."

Janey turned the key, **Alexis'** picture popped up as soon as it was turned. "Alexis." Janey said.

"Incredible..." Alexis murmerred.

Janey turned on the second key, **Lou's** picture popped up. "Lou." Janey said.

"Alright. Alright. I can see why." Lou said.

"Alexis, Lou. I have nominated you two for the same reason everyone would, you're both annoying, irritating and can't do anything but bicker all day. I hope you ain't mad for my move, but this is a game move and you're both a threath to everyone's game." Janey said.

The houseguests looked at each other, seeing how everyone except Lou and Alexis we're safe.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm not shocked. I saw this coming as soon as Alexis opened her stupid mouth up. It was so stupid. But worry not,  
Miss Lou is winning that power of veto." Lou said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Janey thinks getting rid of me will benefit her game, I'm willing to work with her just to be safe this week. I'm not giving up my half million dollars just because of Lou." Alexis said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Safe. Good. I may have lost that comp but I'm glad I'm safe this week." Mason said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Thank you Janey for not nominating me, Oh god..." Oliver was a bit anxious.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Well even If I lost, the targets seem to be Lou and Alexis." Justin said.

* * *

"Houseguests, report to the living room for a final time." Jouseph said.

Everyone heard Jouseph from the monitor, they all got up and sat down on the living room, Lou and Alexis sitting on the nominations chair, still having one spot left.

* * *

"As I said before. Houseguests, there's a twist. This twist is called, "Secret". This twist, is another competition coming up! This competition is more of a mini-game base. Only one houseguest will enter the secret room at a time to do the competition, the winner of the Secret Twist, will get to choose another nomination for this week. But beware, the winner of the Secret is not safe this week unless they are the HoH, the winner won't ever be revealed. It is up to the winner to decide to share if they win or not. Understand? This next competition will be in the next four hours. So have fun houseguests on the Big Brother House, I'll see you again on this week's live eviction." Jouseph shut off the monitor.

Everyone got up from the seats, everything turning into slow-motion, the houseguests hugging each other and talking about the week's twist.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Secret? A competition to name another nomination? This is good." Chris said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"We have four hours to interact with everyone and make sure thing's are good. I'll be looking for some people to team up with." Justin said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"This summer's first twist...is a prize to nominate another person. I'm worried for these next twists, they're so random." Jennie said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I can win the veto and get to name another nominee? This is a good week for me. Kinda." Lou chuckled a bit.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Hopefully. I win this competition and get to name someone else on the block. Even thought It's pretty obvious the house seems to want Lou or Alexis gone." Aaron said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"You we're going to lose that pageant Lou and you dropped out of it just to be greedy and win more money huh?  
But I'm going to prevent that by winning the veto this week. You don't mess with me." Alexis said.

* * *

The camera zooms in and out on houseguests still hugging and talking about this week in slow-motion, the credits start to roll, thus ending this first episode premiere of Big Brother.

 _Episode 1, END. *_ **18 REMAIN***

 **Week 1 HoH;** Janey

 **Nominees;** Lou & Alexis


	2. Episode 2 - Week 1: Nomination Ceremony

**Big Brother O.C - Season 1; Episode 2**

* * *

 ****OPENING THEME SONG****

The intro opens; a postcard appears that says _"Expect the unexpected."_

Scene switches, presenting the houseguests.

* * *

Pierre points to the screen with a pen, Nalia putting her hands on her hips and does a peace sign.

* * *

Shauvon in the "come at me" pose, Reed doing a salsa dance.

* * *

Chris without a shirt on doing a dance, Louisa wipping her hair out.

* * *

Alexa doing a little dance in her bikini, Oliver drinking a cup of coffee.

* * *

Denis crosses his arms and smiles, Julia throwing a kiss.

* * *

Janey waving her arm while smiling, Michael taking off his bike helmet and puts it between his arms.

* * *

Justin with a walkie-talkie on his hand, Jennie looking at the camera, showing off her dress while smiling.

* * *

Linda putting her hat on, Aaron adjusting his shirt while looking at the camera.

* * *

Mason rubbing his hands, Alexis throws a kiss and wiggles her hips.

* * *

And here end's the presentation, the ending showing the "Big Brother" logo.

* * *

"Welcome everybody to Biiiiig Brother!" Jouseph said while smiling at the camera inside the house.

"A bit ago, we just introduced our eighteen new houseguests to the house, they all met each other and got along, except for two certain people. The HoH competition went on and the winner resulted to be Janey. Janey had no idea who to nominate in five minutes but she quickly catched up on who to nominate. Alexis and Lou we're put up for nomination.  
Now, let's tune in to the houseguests." Jouseph said, and then the camera zoomed into the monitor.

* * *

 **[Day 1]**

The houseguests walked around Julia entered a bedroom room along with Justin and Aaron.

* * *

"Oh my god." Julia sat down on the bed.

"I can finally rest. Dear god." Aaron ran and jumped into the bed and layed there.

"You seem comfortable already." Justin chuckled.

* * *

"Who wants to see my HoH room?" Janey asked Shauvon and Alexa.

Shauvon and Alexa we're the only ones on the second floor, they both said "Sure." and went into Janey's HoH room.

* * *

"Wow. This is couture." Shauvon saw Janey's room with balloons everywhere and pictures of her relatives.

"Hmm." Alexa picked up a picture of Janey with her mother.

"That's ma mom and me." Janey said.

"I can see that." Alexa said.

"So how do you feel being the first HoH?" Shauvon asked Janey and sat down on a seat.

"It feels good, but I feel like. I'm unsure of my nominations. What if they're after me now?" Janey said.

"Nah they won't be." Alexa said.

"How can you be so sure?" Janey said.

"I can go around asking people who they want out more. But. At least you went along with what I wanted." Alexa said.

"I know this is quick to ask but. Do you both want to like. Work...together?" Janey asked them.

"Sure." Shauvon gladly accepted it.

"Sure we can." Alexa smiled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I know working with Janey will guarantee me safety for the week." Alexa said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"First alliance of the summer?! Heck yes!" Shauvon said.

* * *

"What should we call ourselves?" Shauvon asked the two of them.

"How about the Three Musketeers?" Janey suggested.

"What about... Trio of Power?" Alexa suggested.

"I like that one better." Janey said.

"Same. So Trio of Power it is?" Shauvon put her hand in the bed.

"Trio of Power!" The other two said putting their hands on the bed as well and raising it up.

"Let's keep this low-key for now. Can't let anybody know we work together." Janey said.

"That's true." Shauvon said.

* * *

Lou was playing chess by herself on the second floor, she was all alone up until Linda accompanied her.

"Why ya alone honey baby gurl? Mwah. Mwah" Linda greeted her with a hug and sat down on the table with her.

"Just thinking about my fate this week." Lou said.

"You sure you just don't have any company in this house?" Linda asked her.

"I'm fine." Lou said.

"Look gurl. I genuinely don't want you leaving this week." Linda said.

Lou only raised an eyebrow wondering if she was genuine.

"I mean it. I remember seeing your pageants gurl, they're so good and you slay them all." Linda said.

"Do you really...think so?" Lou made sure if she was being serious.

"Of course!" Linda hugged her again.

"Thank you so much." Lou smiled.

"If you want we could work together, I can win the veto and pull you off hun." Linda offered her.

"Yeah that'll be fine actually. I don't have any friends and you're my first." Lou chuckled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I genuinely like Lou as a friend! That gurl looks like she can get drunk and high in five minutes, I need me some crazy gurls in my life." Linda said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"At least someone can be likeable in this house." Lou said.

* * *

"So we Divas then?" Lou suggested her final two name with Linda.

"Our final two name?" Linda said.

"Yup." Lou said.

"I like it." Linda said.

"Yay!" Lou said.

* * *

Justin, Aaron, Julia, Denis, Michael and Oliver we're in one of the bedrooms discussing game. Julia was pretending to sleep in in one of the beds with her eyes closed. Even when the guys we're whispering she could hear them.

"So are we sure this is going to work out?" Michael asked Justin.

"An all-guys alliance?" Oliver was intriguied.

"Yeah. I want us guys to have an all-guys alliance. You know." Justin said.

"I'm down for it." Aaron said.

"Same here." Denis said.

"I'm in." Michael said.

"How about just us five? What about the rest of the other guys? What if they don't want to?" Oliver said.

"That's right. I've been seeing Mason and Chris spend a lot of time with Nalia in the backyard since we got here." Aaron said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"What was I thinking? An all-guys alliance would be terrible. It's true only one person is going to walk out of here with that cash." Justin facepalmed.

* * *

"Reed and Pierre could join us. But where could they be?" Michael asked about them.

"I'm unsure." Aaron said.

"Should we just form ourselves for now? We have good numbers." Denis said.

"Yup. Can we have a name?" Justin asked them.

Suddenly Julia was pretending to wake up. The guys noticed her movements and stopped talking.

"Oh hey guys. I-I fell asleep in here..." Julia awkwardly giggled.

"Yeah you did." Oliver said.

"Oh sorry. I'll get going now..." Julia got up and went out of the door, she headed over to Alexis and Jennie who was in the kitchen.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I have some information lying in my hands. I should. Keep this for myself for a while. Maybe if one of those two, _(Lou, Alexis)_ take themselves off the block, I can throw one of the guys down the bus." Julia snickered.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Julia is being weird...she was just sleeping and snoring a few minutes ago..." Michael said.

* * *

"As we were...saying...what should our names be?" Justin said.

"We should be...Fifth Harmony." Oliver suggested.

"That's so good. Oh my god." Michael said.

"Love it." Denis said.

"I hope no one else took our alliance name haha." Aaron said.

"I doubt it." Oliver said.

* * *

Chris, Nalia and Mason were in the backyard, Nalia in a bikini and Mason and Chris being shirtless, Chris and Mason we're swimming and playing in the pool and Nalia was staring at them from the ground, laying down while tanning. Pierre and Reed we're at the couches discussing topics together.

"Hey, stop that!" Mason chuckled as Chris was throwing water to his face.

"No, you!" Chris was laughing along with Mason.

"Why don't you join us Nalia?" Mason smiled at her.

"But, my make-up would get ruined." Nalia laughed.

"Come on, it won't be so bad." Chris said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm tempted to go in. Just to get more closer to Chris but, my make-up...It's such a hard decision in life..." Nalia said.

"Fine. I'm jumping in!" Nalia got up and jumped into the pool.

"Oh god, the pool is turning into cream." Mason was freaked out.

"I WARNED YOU!" Nalia screamed seeing her make-up fall.

"Haha it looks cool." Chris said.

"You're weird..." Nalia chuckled.

"Not really!" Chris splashed water on Nalia.

"Hey stop it!" Nalia did the same back to him.

* * *

Jennie, Alexis and Julia we're at the kitchen making food.

"Hey Julia what's up, just woke up?" Alexis asked her.

"I wasn't actually napping. But. I do have some golden information with me." Julia said.

"What is it?" Jennie asked her.

"Basically. Justin wants to make an all-guys alliance. But he wants to exclude some guys from it." Julia told them everything.

"Really?!" Jennie was shocked.

"Hmm, who are in that alliance?" Alexis was chopping down some lettuce with a knife.

"Justin. Denis. Michael. Aaron. Oliver." The camera pans to each one of them.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"This is good information to keep. If Lou wins the veto and stays for another week, I can sabotage someone else's game..." Alexis said.

* * *

"What about Pierre, Reed, Mason and Chris?" Jennie asked her.

"They're excluding them. So they're practicably trustable for now..." Julia said.

"Are you gonna tell Janey about that?" Jennie asked her again.

"I think It's better to tell her If one of the two nominees take themselves off the block... Including myself." Alexis suggested.

"That's true..." Julia said.

"How about we just, keep it to ourselves until this next competition." Alexis said.

"The secret one?" Julia said.

"Yup. If one of us, or any of the other four guys win it. We tell them about Justin's alliance." Alexis said.

"Good idea." Jennie said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"An all guys alliance? Really? That's so boring. Might as well start an all female alliance..." Jennie said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

 **After a few hours...**

"Hey everybody! It's time to see the have-nots for this week and time for the competition!" Janey said getting out of the DR room.

The houseguests heard Janey and went downstairs and sat down on the living room couch and a few of them sitting on the floor.

"Oh god...I swear to god I'm a have not..." Shauvon was worried.

"Don't worry hun. It's probably me." Alexa said.

"Alright everybody. As informed from Big Brother, the have-nots for this week are going to be the people who scored the least on the first challenge, These people are..." Janey was reading the envelope on her hand.

"Michael." "Linda." "Aaron." "Reed. "Shauvon." "Mason." The camera panned to their reactions.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Are you kidding me?" Michael said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Oh my god. This is horrible..." Reed facepalmed himself.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"THANK YOU LORD!" Oliver cheered for not being a have not himself.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Aw man, I wanted to not be a have-not this week. But I saw it coming." Shauvon said.

* * *

"As you know, have-nots are forced to eat solely "Big Brother slop" and food selection chosen by producers, take cold showers and sleep in the bumper car room. Big Brother will inform the have-nots slop food after the Secret comp." Janey said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"God damn it. This have not slop betta have some beer!" Linda said .

* * *

"The secret comp will be inside the room next to the DR one! One by one everyone will enter the room and will be doing the secret comp assigned on the wall, everyone will be doing the same comp as everyone else, as you know, once you win the comp you will be given the rights to nominate one person that is NOT the HoH this week, but you aren't one hundred percent immune. You can choose not to reveal yourself you're the winner. But if you do, try to be careful! The comp begins now. As current HoH I am going first." Janey said as she closed the envelope and headed to that room.

"Oh my god...It begins." Aaron whispered to Justin.

"I hope I can win this." Justin whispered to Aaron.

Julia noticed their shady moves and kept staring at them.

* * *

 _Secret Competition #1 - Darts_

"In this comp you're going to throw 3 darts on the wall, the dartboard having the numbers 1-30 in them, you have to land on the highest numbers in order to win." Janey read the letter taped on the wall.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"They weren't kidding when they said Secret comps will be minigame based." Janey was shocked.

Janey grabbed the darts, she threw a dart every five seconds in between, a dart lading in 24, another dart landing in 2,  
and another dart landing in 28.

"That two doesn't look pretty..." Janey facepalmed seeing she already screwed up.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm hoping Lou or Alexis does NOT win this comp." Janey said.

* * *

Janey took off the darts and put them back where they were, she left the room and the scene switched to Aaron entering.

Aaron threw the darts, each landing in 20, 30 and 5.

"Oh man..." Aaron saw the mix of numbers he had hit.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"This ain't winning me shit. But. Christ I'm hoping my alliance pulls this off." Aaron said.

* * *

Aaron left the room, following up Denis who was next.

Denis threw his darts, landing each in perfect 20's.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"60. The max points to earn is 90. I am HOPING to god this score doesn't get beat." Denis said

* * *

Denis left the room, Lou was up next.

Lou threw her darts, one landing in 3, another in 4 and the last one is 10.

"I'm bad at darts, come on!" Lou complained about her score.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I am one of the worst competitors in this house, fuck." Lou said.

* * *

Lou left the room, Nalia was up next.

Nalia grabbed her darts, she threw them and one of them landed in 30, but the others did not land on the dartboard.

"Embarassing..." Nalia said.

* * *

Nalia left the room shrugging off her dissapointed face, Jennie was up next.

Jennie threw her darts, two of them landing in 22 but the other one landing in 16.

"Aw yeah!" Jennie said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm confident about this." Jennie said.

* * *

Jennie left the room, Oliver entering next.

Oliver threw his darts, one dart landing in 28, one landing in 10, another landing in 12.

"That's...meh. I'm over it." Oliver said as he picked up the darts.

* * *

Oliver left the room, Justin entering next.

Justin threw his darts, two of them landing in 30 and the other one landing in 8.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Crap! I almost got another perfect..." Justin said.

* * *

Justin left the room, Linda entering next.

Linda grabbed her darts, she threw them all but none of them actually landed in the dartboard.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"..." Linda was speechless.

* * *

"GOSH DANG IT, FUCKKKKK." Linda screamed but quickly calmed down.

Linda left the room with an angry face and Michael noticed her and grabbed his darts.

Michael threw his darts, each one landing in perfect 15's.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Man. Could of done better." Michael said.

* * *

Michael left the room, Shauvon entering next.

Shauvon grabbed her darts, she landed two darts in the 30's and the other dart landing in 29.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I feel like I'm gonna win this. Oh my god." Shauvon smiled in joy.

Shauvon hid her joy face and pretending she did awful. Alexa entered after her.

Alexa grabbed her darts, she landed her darts all in 29.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Big money, Big money. Come on come on..." Alexa said.

* * *

Alexa left the room saying "yes!" in a low-key voice. Alexis noticed her expression but shrugged it off.

Alexis grabbed her darts and threw them, one landing in 12, another landing in 25, and the other one landing in 20.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Hopefully I win this and nominate one of the guys. Even if my goal this week is to get rid of Lou. That has GOT to wait for a while. I can't raise a bigger target on myself than hers." Alexis said.

* * *

Alexis left the room, Reed entering next.

Reed grabbed the darts, he managed to strike perfect 1's on this comp.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Of course. Of course. If this was about the lowest numbers possible, I'd be a winner." Reed groaned.

* * *

Reed left the room after his turn, Pierre entered next.

Pierre grabbed his darts and one of them landed in 29, another one in 8, and the last one in 26.

"Well. Well...could of been worse. Whatever." Pierre said proceeding to take the darts off the board and putting them back in place.

* * *

Pierre left the room, Julia entering next.

Julia grabbed her darts, she managed to get a perfect 30 but one of her darts landed in 20 and 10.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"50 points? That isn't going to be enough..." Julia said.

* * *

Julia left the room, Mason entering next.

Mason grabbed his darts, one of his darts landing in 20, the other one in 28, and the last one in 13.

Mason was happy on his overall score.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I could of gotten higher than that 13, but my score looks good." Mason said.

* * *

Mason left the room, he fist bumped Chris who was the last person remaining to do the comp.

Chris grabbed his darts, he focused his vision for a few seconds, Chris succesfully managed to land his three darts in the bullseye.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"That was perfect. Who knows If I won or not..." Chris said.

Chris left the room, being the last one to compete. He sat down in the living room along the rest of the houseguests.

After a few minutes, the houseguests we're called into the backyard, the houseguests headed over there and saw black briefcases scattered around.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"What are we...spies? Funny." Alexa noticed the pointless briefcases on the ground.

"Each briefcase is labelled with everyone's name. Once you've succesfully found your briefcase, you are free to open it and it will determine if you are a Winner or a Loser inside in this competition, you can choose to either conceal it, or not reveal at all. Good luck everyone!" Janey read the card given to her by the producers.

Reed and Pierre we're opening their briefcases, only for both of their cases to reveal a big "Loser on it." They both closed the briefcase.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"A big loser. That's hurtful." Pierre said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I lost. What a shame." Reed said.

* * *

Janey, Justin and Michael opened their briefcases, they we're all labeled with Loser.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Damn it! I thought I had this. Kinda." Justin said.

* * *

Denis, Alexis and Julia opened their briefcases, they all had loser on it.

The camera pans to Mason, Linda and Oliver opening their briefcases, they all had loser on it as well.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Imagine If I won...the power of nominate someone...I'm getting this one day!" Oliver said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Shoooocking." Linda said.

* * *

Lou, Aaron and Nalia opened their briefcases, also labelled with loser on it.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm hoping to god Alexis lost this. He doesn't need to target two people." Lou said.

* * *

Jennie and Alexa both opened their briefcases, they got loser as well.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"That's fine." Alexa said.

* * *

Shauvon opened her briefcase, the camera was in suspense for a bit, until it was revealed she was a loser.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"SOMEONE BEAT ME?! Someone actually got all bulleyes...wow..." Shauvon said.

* * *

Chris was the last one seen to open his briefcase. As soon as he opened it he saw green letters labelled "Winner" on it.

Chris pretended he lost and closed his briefcase, he did not realize Julia was looking from far away and saw Chris was the Secret winner. Mason also noticed Julia's suspicious movements, pretending to not look at people's briefcases.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"BEAT THAT? HA! I knew I was going to win this, I wasn't worried and I was not shocked I'd be a winner." Chris said.

* * *

Everyone put the briefcases inside the Secret Room and resumed their day in the house.

* * *

Janey, Shauvon and Alexa we're in Janey's HoH room. The three of them we're in bed discussing gametalk.

"So did any of you win this?" Janey asked the two of them.

"I almost...won..." Shauvon was dissapointed.

"Really?!" Janey said.

"I scored an 89. I truly thought I'd win." Shauvon said.

"Aw, don't worry hun. Maybe next time." Alexa hugged her, even thought she hated being nice towards people.

"I still have no idea about the veto, what if Lou or Alexis pull themselves off and win HoH next week and get me evicted?" Janey was wondering about next weeks plans.

"We shoudn't think about that yet. Hopefully you pick one of us to play. I woudn't use the veto If I won." Alexa said.

"Me neither. Whatever Alexa votes I'd vote too." Shauvon said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot HoH can't vote unless It's a tie." Janey said.

* * *

Jennie, Alexis and Julia we're inside one of the bedrooms.

"I know who won." Julia said.

"Who did?" Alexis asked her.

"Chris did. I saw his briefcase pretty clearly. He didn't notice I was staring at his direction." Julia said.

"Oh thank god Lou didn't win." Alexis said.

"But who is he going to nominate?" Jennie asked her.

"I have to...oh, right...If I tell him alone who to nominate, He'd grow suspicious of me." Julia said.

"We should all go together actually. We tell him that there's an all-guys alliance gunning for him." Alexis said.

"That's pretty smart." Jennie said.

"So. Are we an alliance or something now? We should have a name." Julia said.

"The Princesses." Alexis suggested.

"That's a good final three name." Julia said.

"I'm gonna bring you two to this final three so hard...!" Jennie said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"That's two less votes going against me. Woot." Alexis said.

* * *

"So let's try to find them and discuss the nominations plans with them." Julia said.

"Yeah. Right behind you two." Jennie said.

* * *

Nalia, Chris and Mason we're inside the storage room, celebrating Chris' win and dancing.

"I'm so happy for you Chris!" Nalia hugged him

"The three of us are so good. Have we not decided an alliance name yet?" Chris said.

"We can call ourselves something cliche." Mason said.

"Something cliche huh..." Chris said.

"Tri-force. Wisdom, Courage and Power!" Nalia suggested that alliance name.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"That's good enough, right?" Nalia said.

* * *

"Who's wisdom?" Mason said.

"I can be." Nalia said.

"I'm power obviously." Chris said.

"So I'm courage..." Mason said.

"Good enough." Chris said.

* * *

Eventually Jennie, Alexis and Julia walked into the storage room and saw Chris, Nalia and Mason inside. The three of them stopped talking as soon as they got in.

"Hey guys..." Alexis said.

"What's up?" Nalia asked them.

"Nothing much, but we we're told Chris was the Secret winner due to a secret alliance out there in the house." Julia said.

Chris gasped and Nalia raised one of her eyebrows. Mason knew they we're bullshitting already but went along with the flow.

"Who told you I won...?" Chris said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"This makes me question If I can trust Nalia and Mason. But at the same time...I just told them I won...nobody could have known I had won unless..." Chris said.

* * *

"...Justin." Julia said.

"Hm...how can I be so sure it was him...?" Chris said.

"If you didn't know. Justin has been trying to make an all-guys alliance." Alexis said.

"An all-guys alliance?" Mason asked her.

"They have already made an all-guys alliance, but without You, Mason, Reed and Pierre." The camera showed each of their faces while Alexis discussed this.

"Are you serious?!" Chris said.

"Keep it down! Yes..." Julia said.

"Why would they make an all-guys alliance and not tell us..." Chris said.

"I was pretending to sleep in one of the bedrooms, they all got inside the bedroom I was pretending to sleep in and I heard Justin making an alliance with. Oliver. Denis. Aaron and Michael. Justin also said he saw you winning the competition. So I thought we should tell you about it. Justin mentioned he wanted to take you down next week for winning the comp, But again, I'm not telling you to nominate him, but whatever is best for your game." Julia said.

"Hmmm..." Chris said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"They're probably being legit. I kinda trust them." Chris said.

* * *

"EWWW!" Michael screamed from outside.

* * *

"Whoa what was that?!" Nalia heard the screams coming from the kitchen.

"Let's...check out what's happening but. Remember, Justin is gonna try to use his alliance to take you guys down. So If I we're you, I'd consider talking game now." Jennie said leaving the room with Alexis and Julia.

"That was so suspicious...don't you think Julia is a little...?" Mason said.

"Nah, I feel like they are legit. We could work with them if you guys want." Chris said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Chris...ugh. I know he has the power to nominate someone, but It's his power." Mason said.

* * *

"It's a little early for that..." Nalia said.

"Plus, you have the power to nominate someone in this house." Mason said.

"Hmmm. I'll go with my gut." Chris said.

"Chris. Please come to the Diary Room." The Producers called him out.

"Well that's my cue." Chris said as he left the room, heading to the Diary Room to pick his nomination.

* * *

Michael, Aaron, Linda, Reed, Shauvon we're at the kitchen, seeing the Big Brother slop this week being "Sugar Pastry." Alexa, Janey, Justin, Denis, Oliver, Pierre we're accompanying their friends.

"Are you kidding me? This is disgusting!" Michael was about to throw up.

"Do you not like candy?!" Reed asked him.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I can't eat candy. It makes me want to throw up." Michael said.

* * *

"This is going to get us diabetes." Linda said.

"I can make a good meal out of this." Shauvon giggled.

"You guys are lucky..." Oliver said.

"You guys have better food in the fridge!" Michael said.

"That's true..." Janey said.

"I wish I was a have not this week." Justin said.

Chris walked over and glared at Justin until he got into the Diary Room.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm considering targetting Justin this week, I really am." Chris said.

* * *

"Swap with me!" Michael begged him.

"No can do." Justin said.

"Unhealthy, gonna give y'all cavities but, oh well." Denis said.

"Ah, I'm gonna eat a bit of this." Aaron grabbed a giant plate of doritos.

"Hey! Give me some!" Oliver wanted a bit.

"No mine!" Aaron was running away from Oliver who was starving for some chips.

"Oliver, there's freaking chips in da cabinets!" Linda opened them and told him about it.

"Oh right..." Oliver chuckled.

"Janey, please report to the Diary Room." The producers called her out, Chris was getting out of the room.

"Oh...What do they want now?" Janey headed over to the Diary Room.

"I'll be heading off now." Reed was going with Pierre inside one of the bedrooms.

"Jeez. Those two are closer than brothers." Linda said.

"I wonder what got them so close..." Shauvon said.

* * *

 _ **A few Hours before the Secret Competition...**_

"Did you really write a book about puppies...?" Reed was intrigued in Pierre's books and skills. They we're both in the backyard sitting down in the hammocks.

"Yup. I like to write books about animals." Pierre said.

"Wow. That's so good. I'm a veteninarian and I like to care of animals." Reed said.

"I love animals so much! You're so lucky...but I'm allergic to certain animals." Pierre said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I feel like I found my long lost brother." Pierre said

* * *

"Ah...I feel ya. I'm blessed to not be allergic to any." Reed said.

"What's your most favorite animal? Mines is dog." Pierre said.

"SAME!" Reed smiled.

"That's great! Man. I really enjoy talking to you." Pierre said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm starting to become besties with this man." Reed said.

* * *

 ** _After Secret Competition..._**

Alexis, Jennie and Julia encountered Lou on the bathroom, Alexis making her hair there, Julia on the bathroom and Jennie taking a shower.

"Hey boos." Lou said sitting on the bathrooms seats, waiting for Jennie to finish showering.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Hurricane Category Annoying Ass has arrived." Alexis said.

* * *

"Shut up." Alexis was sick of hearing her.

"I was just saying hey." Lou snickered.

"Shut up. I mean it." Alexis was threatning her.

"Aw are you mad you suck at beauty? Your hair looks awful." Lou said.

"Lou. I swear to god." Alexis was near to hitting her with something until Jennie told them both to stop fighting.

"Aw, you're so mad. It's funny." Lou chuckled.

"Shut up Lou, just leave Alexis alone, she hasn't done anything." Jennie said.

"She told me to shut up!" Lou said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Is Jennie really defending this hoe?" Lou said.

* * *

"Who cares. Just let her be. She's not in the mood." Jennie said.

"You Alexis' bitch or something?" Lou said.

"No. But you should really shut up. Nobody cares about what you have to say." Jennie said.

"Hey hey. Stop fighting you three." Julia got out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"No wonders Alexis doesn't like Lou..." Jennie said.

* * *

"I'm done." Jennie cleaned herself up and put on her clothes. She went out of the bathroom and inside one of the bedrooms.

"So am I." Alexis said finishing her hair, heading out with Jennie.

"Wow. Those two are in theeeeir periods." Lou chuckled.

* * *

Aaron, Denis, Oliver, Justin and Michael we're inside one of the bedroom's as well.

"I'm still surprised none of us won." Michael said.

"So am I..." Justin said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm dissapointed I lost. None of my buds won either, But there's nothing we can do about that now." Denis said.

* * *

"I felt like I was close to be honest." Denis said.

"Who do you think won?" Oliver said.

"No idea." Aaron said.

"Ugh, I just hope none of us get's picked." Denis said.

"Yeah I hope so as well." Michael said.

"If one of us wins next week...who should we go for?" Aaron was wondering.

"We should go after...Alexis or Lou again. But...Janey wont be immune next week. We should get her as well." Oliver suggested.

"No...no...not Janey. How about someone like...Chris?" Justin said.

"True. We should be the last guys standing." Michael said.

"Not bad, not bad." Denis said.

"We should think this through this and next week, If we pull it off this week." Justin said.

"We should try dragging Pierre and Reed with us. For more power." Oliver said.

"Hmm...that would make us seven." Justin said.

"Enough votes to get rid of someone." Denis said.

* * *

 _ **After a few hours have passed...**_

"Hey everybody! It's time for the secret nomination ceremony." Janey said as she called everyone who was sitting on the backyard seats.

Everyone got inside and sat down on the couches, some sitting on the floor. Alexis and Lou we're in their nomination seats.

"As you all know, one of us was the Secret winner and we get to nominate someone this week for eviction. As you can see on the screen, everyone up there is not safe. One of you will get nominated by the winner this week for eviction. So now,  
shall we see who's the third nominee?" Janey said as she was looking at the screen along with the houseguests.

Everyone but Janey's picture we're going in circles, music was in suspense everyones pictures still going in circles, until a few seconds...Justin's picture was highlighted.

Justin noticed he got nominated for eviction, he got up and sat down on the nominations seat along with Lou and Alexis.

"Justin. You have been anonymously nominated for eviction along with Alexis and Lou. Now, this secret nomination ceremony...is over." Janey said.

Everyone got up from the couch and began hugging each other, everything turning into slow-motion and the camera zooming into certain people.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Safe. Again. Thank you god." Oliver said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Still on the block, but I'm going to win and rub that veto on Alexis' face." Lou said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I got nominated out of everyone else?! Come on! Now I have to definitely win this veto." Justin was a bit nervous now.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"One of my closest allies are up for eviction. I'm going to find out who did this and I'm going to hunt them down." Michael said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I hope picking Justin for nomination is good for my game. I'm going to trust Julia for now." Chris said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Veto, here I come baby!" Alexis said.

* * *

The camera zooms in and out on houseguests still hugging and talking about this week in slow-motion, the credits start to roll.

 _Episode 2, END._ * **18 REMAIN***

 **Week 1 HoH;** Janey

 **Week 1 Secret Winner;** Chris

 **Nominees;** Lou, Alexis & Justin


	3. Episode 3 - Week 1: POV

**Big Brother O.C - Season 1; Episode 3**

* * *

 ****OPENING THEME SONG****

The intro opens; a postcard appears that says "Expect the unexpected."

Scene switches, presenting the houseguests.

* * *

Pierre points to the screen with a pen, Nalia putting her hands on her hips and does a peace sign.

* * *

Shauvon in the "come at me" pose, Reed doing a salsa dance.

* * *

Chris without a shirt on doing a dance, Louisa wipping her hair out.

* * *

Alexa doing a little dance in her bikini, Oliver drinking a cup of coffee.

* * *

Denis crosses his arms and smiles, Julia throwing a kiss.

* * *

Janey waving her arm while smiling, Michael taking off his bike helmet and puts it between his arms.

* * *

Justin with a walkie-talkie on his hand, Jennie looking at the camera, showing off her dress while smiling.

* * *

Linda putting her hat on, Aaron adjusting his shirt while looking at the camera.

* * *

Mason rubbing his hands, Alexis throws a kiss and wiggles her hips.

* * *

And here end's the presentation, the ending showing the "Big Brother" logo.

* * *

 **[Day 2]**

Michael, Linda and Reed we're sleeping in the have-not room. Pierre, and Mason we're inside talking.

"I wanted to tell you Pierre. You and Reed are in a bit of danger next weeks." Mason said.

"In what...way? We haven't done anything bad. At all." Pierre said.

"You gotta keep this between us but. There's an alliance in this house that's made for targetting people like us." Mason said.

"Who would possibly be doing that?" Pierre was concerned.

Mason pointed to Michael. He whispered "Justin." "Aaron." "Oliver." "Denis."

"They have an alliance?" Pierre asked him.

"Yes. Next week they want to take out people like- Chris. You. Reed. And myself."

"Dear god..." Pierre said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"You think this first week was going to be easy? Of course It won't be with 17 other people." Pierre said.

* * *

"This is why I want you two to work with me, Nalia and Chris. We need your numbers in order to vote off Justin."

"Hopefully I play for the veto and keep noms the same." Pierre said.

"Same here." Mason said.

* * *

Lou, Janey and Shauvon we're in the HoH room.

"Why did you nominate me? I've been wondering to know." Lou said.

"You've been annoying since yesterday." Janey said.

"And that's a good reason for you to nominate me?" Lou said.

"You kinda...If you were in my shoes, who would of you nominated?" Janey asked her.

"I would of done. Alexis and Jennie." Lou said.

"But why them?" Janey asked them again.

"You nominated Alexis. Why not Jennie as well?"" Lou asked her.

"Why..." Janey said.

"Because Jennie is working with Alexis to pull her off the block?" Lou said.

"It's like you're doing the same." Janey said.

"I'm not saying I'm going to make you take me off the block if you win veto. I was just wondering why you nominated me..." Lou said.

"You got your answers. Aren't you satisfied?" Janey said.

"A little." Lou chuckled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Janey's being shady because she's HoH. Expected. But she better watch out next week, If she doesn't win next week's veto and I'm HoH, I'm gonna come for her ass after Alexis'." Lou said.

* * *

Alexa was in the kitchen with Jennie.

"Hmm..." Alexa was baking some cookies meanwhile Jennie was eating a salad in the table.

* * *

Alexis was in the living room couch eating some chips.

* * *

Denis and Nalia we're in the backyard talking about themselves, Chris was sleeping in one of the bedrooms.

"Your make-up looks really good." Denis complimented her.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so." Nalia said.

"Man. This house is great so far. I think my summer vacation will be great in here." Denis said.

"I think so as well." Nalia chuckled.

"Is there anyone in here you find pretty hot?" Denis winked at her.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I like to flirt a lot. I really do." Denis said.

* * *

"Hmm. Chris is really gorgeous." Nalia said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I've failed." Denis lowered his head down in dissapointment.

* * *

The camera panned to Chris sleeping.

"Yeah. He's good looking." Denis said.

"Is there any girls here you find pretty hot?" Nalia winked at him.

"Hmm. Currently no one, haha. But I don't think It's good to be involved with showmances." Denis said.

"Yeah. You're right. But...Yeah..." Nalia said.

* * *

Julia was entering the HoH room, Shauvon, Janey and Lou inside of it.

Janey was in the HoH shower, meanwhile Shauvon was laying down and Lou laying down on the floor.

"Mind If I come in...?" Julia said.

"Yeah hold on. I'm coming out." Janey was drying herself up. Shortly she got out of the shower and got into her HoH bed.

"What is it?" Janey asked her.

"Just wanted some company. Everyone seems to be exhausted and sleeping." Julia said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Julia, you gotta wait...You gotta wait after the veto..." Julia was tempted to spill some tea.

* * *

Oliver was entering the HoH room along with Alexa.

"Hey Y'all, I got cookies." Alexa said as she brought a tray of cookies along with Oliver.

"Oh sweet! I was getting hungry." Shauvon said.

"How does it feel me being the one to bring the food this time?" Alexa chuckled, the sarcasm going directed towards Shauvon.

"Feels good." Shauvon giggled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Guess I can call Alexa a waitress now." Shauvon giggled

* * *

"These are great!" Julia took a bite and was in-love with the cookies.

Oliver put the tray in the HoH table and sat down on the couch, eating cookies with everyone else.

* * *

Aaron and Justin we're at the backyard.

"Hey man. I'm sorry you're nominated this week." Aaron patted his back.

"Hey, don't worry, no need to be sorry. I'm pretty sure I don't need to campaing anyways. The targets are Lou or Alexis clearly. Any of those two should be packing this week." Justin said.

"Yeah that's right." Aaron said.

"One of us wins the veto, good case, you get picked and win, you're safe for the week and you use it on me. We make it to next week!" Justin said.

"Bad case...?" Aaron said.

"We get targetted after Lou or Alexis leaves. That means we need to start throwing some people down the bus." Justin said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"As much as I said I woudn't start playing dirty so early, people want me to play dirty now." Justin said.

* * *

"Who would buy our bus throwing thought?" Aaron asked him.

"Linda. Julia. They're both shady as hell right now. Kinda should ask Janey if she knows who won this Secret Comp." Justin said.

"Hmmm." Aaron said.

* * *

Chris had woken up, he headed over to the backyard and saw Nalia and Denis interacting.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Nalia with Denis? That's odd..." Chris said.

* * *

"Hey guys." Chris said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Chris!" Nalia said.

"Heyo Chris." Denis said.

"What'cha both up to?" Chris asked them.

"Just talking about our interests." Nalia chuckled.

"Eeyup." Denis chuckled back.

"That's nice." Chris said.

* * *

Mason came to the backyard along with Pierre and Reed.

The three of them we're heading to the pool.

"Hey Chris, Nalia. Want to join us?" Mason was shirtless along with Pierre and Reed.

"I'm good." Nalia said.

"I'm down for it!" Chris instantly took his shirt off, in a quick dash he jumped into the pool.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Oh, Chris!" Nalia blushed.

* * *

"Actually, wait for me!" Nalia said as she began taking her clothes off, revealing her bikini.

"Sweet." Mason said.

* * *

Janey, Alexa, Shauvon, Julia, Oliver, Lou & Linda we're partying in the HoH room.

"Man, pass that drink up!" Linda said as Janey gave her her HoH beer as a gift.

"Linda, stop that." The producers noticed she was about to do something not given from her have-not.

"Damn it." Linda said.

"Haha. You can eat all these chips thought." Oliver chuckled.

"That's right." Linda giggled.

"Man. Your cookies are so good, seriously." Shauvon said.

"No need for so many thank you's." Alexa smiled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"No but, Seriously haha I hate it when people compliment me too much." Alexa said.

* * *

"Man, some cake would be good right now." Janey said.

"I could make some cake as well." Alexa offered.

"You already made cookies, don't need to extend yourself to make more." Julia said.

"I'm a chef, It's what I do." Alexa said.

"I can help you make it." Shauvon said.

"Yeah. I'd like your help." Alexa smiled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I need some time away from these people, baking a cake is the perfect solution." Alexa said.

* * *

Until suddenly, Alexis and Jennie was about to enter the HoH room. Lou saw the HoH TV and said "Oh no."

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"She is NOT going in here." Lou said.

* * *

Alexis opened the door and got in along with Jennie.

"The hell you two want?" Lou was asking them.

"Just wanted to see what all the commotion was about." Alexis responded back.

"Who cares now scram." Lou said.

"You can't make me. You ain't no HoH." Alexis shaded her.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Lou thinks she can convince Janey to take her off the block, Pfft. Good luck." Alexis laughed out loud.

* * *

"Ah shut up you ugly vile witch." Lou got up and snapped her fingers.

"How about you rot in hell and die?" Alexis responded back.

"Yeah, shut the hell up you witch!" Jennie tried to jump on the wagon with Alexis.

"Bitch number two, you don't need to snatch me when your hair is fake." Lou chuckled.

"Oh my god..." Jennie was about to punch her.

Alexa and Shauvon both left the HoH room seeing the party turning into a giant argument.

"How about you all shut the hell up and leave?" Janey was telling Alexis, Lou and Jennie to leave the room.

"Fine. See if I care." Lou got out of the HoH room, along with Alexis and Jennie following behind.

Julia, Oliver and Linda we're speechless. Not a word came out of their mouths.

"Ugh...I swear to god..." Janey was getting sick of them more each second.

"It's alright girl. They're gone now." Julia hugged her.

* * *

 **[Day 3]**

Every houseguest we're out in the backyard taking pictures.

Janey was with Alexa and Shauvon. Mason grabbed the camera and took pictures of them.

Linda and Lou we're both hugging each other. Mason also took a picture of them.

All of the guys got together into taking a pic, along with Chris, Mason, Pierre and Reed, they all posed for the picture while Nalia took the picture.

The girls did the same, they all got together in one spot, Mason grabbing the camera once again and taking pictures of them.

Jennie, Alexis, and Julia took pictures of them together.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"It's a good and relaxing day today, everyone's getting along for now." Reed said.

* * *

"Who's ready to go into the pool?!" Chris was eager to go swimming.

"Not me." Alexa said.

"Come on." Chris said.

"I'm down for it." Mason said giving the camera to Denis. He jumped into the pool along with Chris.

"Those guys are obsessed with swimming." Denis judged them.

* * *

 _ **After a few hours...**_

Alexa was baking the cake with Shauvon. Jennie was on the table again eating some weird type of salad.

* * *

Janey as usual was sleeping in her HoH room. Oliver was sleeping in one of the couches inside.

* * *

Michael and Aaron we're both playing chess.

"I'm gonna beat you." Michael was being competitive against Aaron.

"Oh sorry most of your chess pieces are gone." Aaron laughed.

"I still have my horses!" Michael said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm not good at chess..." Michael said.

* * *

Denis, Justin and Mason we're in the storage room.

"Mason, who do you think is going home this week?" Justin asked him.

"I'm unsure. I have no idea what's going on." Mason said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Lying makes me feel awful, but I'm sorry Justin you're going home this week." Mason said

* * *

"Hmm, I hope I'm not the one going home." Justin was a bit upset.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm sure you're going to stay." Mason patted his back.

"I hope so. I truly want Alexis gone the most." Justin said.

"So do I." Mason lied.

* * *

Nalia was sleeping in one of the bedrooms along with Julia.

* * *

Linda and Pierre we're in the have-not room talking this time. Reed was sleeping inside.

"Why ya always in the have-not room?" Linda asked Pierre, feeling suspicious about him.

"I'm just attached to my buddy Reed." Pierre said

"I can see that. You sure you both don't like each other?" Linda teased them.

"Nah, our friendship is mutual. Truly I have met my best friend." Pierre chuckled.

"I see, It's like me with Lou. I hope she doesn't go this week. She's so nice." Linda said.

"Ah, whatever happens on this veto decides a 33.3% chance which three will go home." Pierre said.

"That's right." Linda said.

* * *

Chris and Lou we're outside on the backyard. Jennie and Alexis we're in the hammocks sleeping.

"Chris. I'm scared for this week. I don't want to go home yet." Lou said.

"Well, I'm gonna try my best to get people to vote out Justin out. I actually don't want you out." Chris was being honest with Lou.

"Really?" Lou asked him.

"Yup. I know two other people don't want you out. So don't worry." Chris hugged her.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Good men do exist." Lou smiled.

* * *

 **[Day 4]**

"Hey everybody! It's time to pick players for the veto competition!" Janey said getting out of the DR room.

The houseguests all around the house gathered into the living room couch, some sitting on the floor, the three nominees, Alexis, Lou and Justin sitting on the chairs.

"Only six people will compete in this competition. The head of household, the three nominees, and other two players picked by the hoh. Will the three nominees join me up here?" Janey said while reading the letter on her hand.

The three nominees got up and joined Janey up next to the box.

"This box contains a chip of every houseguest's name in it. If your name get's picked you will get to participate in the veto.  
If a chip labelled "Houseguests choice" get's picked. That person can decide who to pick to play for the veto. If one of the nominees chip's get pulled out. They get to pick who plays for the veto." Janey said.

Janey put her hand inside the box. She started messing the box inside and quickly pulled out a chip out of it.

"Reed." Janey called him out. Reed got up from the couch and joined the three nominees and Janey.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I get picked first. Great! If I win this veto. I can ensure my safety this week." Reed said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I see Reed's name get picked. That's great. Where's my chip now?" Mason was anxious to get picked.

* * *

Janey put her hand again in the box. Messing it more inside each time, she pulled another chip.

"Aaron." Janey called him out. He also got up from the couch and joined the rest of the nominees and Reed.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Sweet! It's veto time for me. Gotta get my bud off that block." Aaron said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Linda or Chris didn't get picked...god damn it." Lou said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"These picks we're awful..." Janey facepalmed herself.

* * *

"Big Brother will inform us when the veto competition starts." Janey said and took the box and headed to the Diary Room. The rest of the houseguests walked around, resuming their summer life.

* * *

After a few hours passed, Alexa finished baking her cake with Shauvon, Oliver voluntered to eat her cake first before. He was sitting down in the table.

"Aw yeah!" Alexa grabbed some kitchen gloves and pulled the cake out of the oven. Shauvon proceeded to decorate the cake along with Alexa. Oliver was unpatient and wanted to eat the cake already.

Few minutes passed by, the cake looked like from a bakery.

Alexa grabbed a slice along with Shauvon and Oliver. Shauvon took a bite and ate it.

Oliver digged deep into the cake and took a bite of it, only to spit it out instantly.

"THIS IS AWFUL OH MY GOD." Oliver spat it up.

"W-What...?" Alexa was in shock Oliver spit out one of her great creations.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Did he just..." Alexa said.

* * *

"How can you call yourself a chef when this is awful?" Oliver spat out even more and ran into the bathroom, throwing up.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I have never eaten anything so putrid in my life..." Oliver was about to throw up again.

* * *

Alexa was in shock, she dropped her utensils and was dissapointed. Shauvon quickly hugged her.

"Don't listen to him. Your cake was great!" Shauvon hugged her even tighter.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

Shauvon appeared in the Diary Room nodding "No."

* * *

"Maybe I'm not a good chef..." Alexa said.

"I'm sure you are. I mean it. I loved it." Shauvon still hugged her.

"You're so sweet. I should of declined his volunteer." Alexa hugged her back, feeling a bit better.

"You didn't know he would do that." Shauvon said.

"Yeah..." Alexa said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Oh Oliver, you're going out the door next week. Not Linda this time." Alexa cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Linda has a talk with Janey in the HoH room.

"Hmm, I kinda think. Alexis should leave this week. Don't you think she starts all the fights with Lou?" Linda tried to defend her friend Lou.

"Now that I think about it that's right..." Janey noticed that as well.

"If you win the veto, try working with Lou. I'm sure she woudn't mind working with you. I know It's odd for me to defend her but trust me, she seems like a good girl." Linda said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Linda did bring up a solid fact. Maybe having another alliance won't be so bad." Janey said.

* * *

Mason, Pierre and Reed we're in the have-not room.

"So. You guys really want to do this?" Mason said.

"I think us three would be great working together." Pierre said.

"I'm willing to keep Nalia and Chris as extra votes to go with our favor." Mason said.

"So they're trustable?" Reed asked him.

"Yeah. I'm down for this final 3!" Mason agreed to it.

"What should we call it?" Reed asked him as well.

"The affiliates." Mason said.

"That's a good name." Pierre said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Ah yes. Already formed two alliances this week." Mason said.

* * *

 _ **After a few hours...**_

"Hey everybody! It's time for the veto competition!" Linda called everyone this time, she was wearing an astronaut costume. The houseguests gattered into one of the rooms and got inside of it.

* * *

 _Veto Competition #1 - Rock Collecting_

The houseguests that were not competing for the veto got into the seats to spectate the competition.

Janey, Alexis, Lou, Justin, Reed and Aaron we're inside some spaceship. They we're dressed as astronauts now.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I look ridiculous." Alexis said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I LOOK AWESOME." Reed said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"They all look like idiots, Oh my god! Thank god I didn't get picked." Jennie laughed out loud.

* * *

"Hey Y'all. It's time for the veto competition! Big Brother has told me to explain the rules to you all. As you can see, this competition is called "Rock Collecting". Your goal for this competition is to collect as many red, blue and green rocks as possible. A red rock is worth 1 point, a blue rock is worth 2 points, the green block is worth 3 points. There will be a round each time. You have 30 seconds to pick up as many as possible. The houseguests with the least points will be eliminated and the rest of the houseguests will proceed onto the next round. Understood? The winner of the veto will get to invite...6 people to a barbecue party! Now the runner-up of this competition will get 500$ courtesy of Big Brother! Third place will get a 50$ prize as well. Fourth-Sixth place will get nothing sadly." Linda said reading the letter with her costume on.

"Y'all ready?" Linda asked the houseguests once again. They all replied with yes and we're excited. A go horn was heard and Linda sat down on the seats.

* * *

 **Round (1/5)**

The six houseguests ran around the moon-themed room, they all picked up all types of different rocks.

Janey was the first houseguest to arrive. "I scored... 23 points." Janey said.

Justin was the second houseguest to arrive. "I scored... 17 points." Justin said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Oh god...I hope I'm not the lowest one..." Justin said.

* * *

Alexis, Lou both arrived at the same time.

"I scored. 20 points." Lou said.

"I scored 20 points as well." Alexis said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Ugh! At least Justin might be eliminated." Lou said.

* * *

Aaron arrived along with Reed before the timer ran out.

"I scored...15." Aaron said.

"I scored...29" Reed said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Holy crap Reed beat me like crazy." Aaron said.

* * *

"Sorry Aaron, but you have been eliminated." Linda said.

"Aight..." Aaron hugged the remaining houseguests and headed towards the seats.

"You did good." Denis patted his back.

* * *

 **Round (2/5)**

The five remaining houseguests ran around the moon-themed room, they all picked up all types of different rocks, some picking lower and higher numbers. Most of the rocks we're hidden this time.

Justin arrived first. "I scored... 30." Justin said.

Alexis arrived second. "I scored...32." Alexis said.

Reed, Janey and Lou arrived at the same time before the timer ran out.

"I scored...9." Reed said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"This might be it for me." Reed said.

* * *

"I scored...5." Lou said.

[Diary Room]

"Embarassing..." Lou said.

"I scored...17." Janey said.

"I'm sorry Lou, but you've been eliminated." Linda said.

"Aw. Alright." Lou headed over the seats and sat down next to Linda.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Shocker. As long as Alexis or Justin doesn't win. I'm good." Lou said.

* * *

 **Round (3/5)**

The four remaining houseguests ran around the moon-themed room, they all picked up all types of different rocks, some picking lower and higher numbers. Most of the rocks we're more hidden this time.

Alexis arrived first. "I scored 20." Alexis said.

Reed followed up. "I scored 28." Reed said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"When will he get out?!" Alexis groaned

* * *

Justin arrived third, just almost before the timer ran out... Justin surprisingly only had scored one point.

"Sorry Janey, you didn't make it in time. Therefore you're eliminated." Linda said.

"Alright..." Janey headed over to the seats.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Shucks..." Janey said.

* * *

 **Round (4/5)**

The last three remaining houseguests ran around the moon-themed room, they all noticed only red rocks we're around.

Justin arrived first. "I scored..8." Justin said.

Alexis arrived second. "I scored...12." Alexis said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Either I'm getting eliminated, or Reed, or Justin, who knows..." Alexis said.

* * *

Reed arrived third. "I scored...15." Reed said.

"Sorry Justin, you've been eliminated. But you still have earned yourself 50$." Linda said.

"Alright." Justin shrugged it off and headed to the seats with his buddies.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"The only way I'll get off the block is if Reed uses it on me...But I doubt he will..." Justin said.

* * *

 **Round (5/5)**

It was the final round. The last two houseguests ran as quick as ever to grab the last few rocks left in the room.

Alexis and Reed arrived both at the same time.

Alexis was up first to reveal her score. "I scored a...15." Alexis said.

Reed was up second to reveal his score. "I scored a...13." Reed said.

"O-OH MY GOD..." Alexis gasped, seeing she beat Reed.

"CONGRATULATIONS ALEXIS, YOU HAVE WON THE POWER OF VETO! Reed, sorry you've been eliminated. But you've earned. 500$.

"Alright. Sweet!" Reed said, not feeling too bad.

"Alexis, you've won the veto and a free barbecue party, and the choice to invite six houseguests." Linda said handing her the POV.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm SAFE FOR THIS WEEK! HELL YEAH! Bye bye Lou." Alexis said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Great. That hoe won. Who's Janey going to bother nominating now?" Lou said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"And one of my nominees get the choice to pull themselves off. Great." Janey said.

* * *

The houseguests went inside the house again, the backyard being in lockdown, preparing the barbecue party for Alexis' tomorrow.

Janey, Alexa and Shauvon was heading into Janey's HoH room. Julia noticed them and quickly dragged Alexis and Jennie with her.

"This is our chance." Julia whispered to their ears. She then headed upstairs with the two of them.

"I'll get Mason, Chris and Nalia with us." Jennie headed over to them and told them to head upstairs with Julia and Alexis. She explained to run along with the plan Julia had.

* * *

Julia, Alexis, Jennie, Janey, Alexa, Shauvon, Chris, Nalia and Mason we're in the HoH room.

"So now that I'm pulling myself now. Who are you going to nominate Janey?"

"I'm thinking...of...I have...no idea honestly.

"Well. I have a suggestion on who to nominate." Julia smiled.

"Who..." Janey was wondering.

"Aaron. Aaron is pretty close friends with Justin. Chris has been noticing it. Alexis has been noticing it. Jennie, Nalia, Mason.  
they all seen Justin and Aaron have a final two together." Julia said.

"And...? A lot of people do." Janey wasn't buying it until.

"They have an all-guys alliance without Reed, Pierre, Chris and Mason. Oliver, Aaron, Michael and Denis are in it. I over-heard them talk about taking you down last night along with the rest of the house. If one of them wins HoH tomorrow, one of us will go home. This is why we all want you to nominate Aaron. It's one less vote for Justin to stay." Julia said.

"So you mean we're keeping Lou?" Janey was disgusted.

"Sadly...we have to." Alexis admitted it.

"Even Alexis admits it...You see? They're both huge threats." Jennie said.

"I promise I'll be calm next week, as long as I'm not nominated next to her. Again." Alexis said.

"Well your safe this week. So be happy." Janey said.

"Yeah yeah, but we need to get Justin out this thursday." Jennie said.

"We do." Julia said.

Mason was running along with things even thought he was tempted to call out Julia for her shadyness but, he chose not to.

"Pierre and Reed are down on getting Justin out as well." Julia said.

"Well, that settles things. I'm trusting you guys on this." Janey said.

"Trust us. None of us will be going for you next week." Julia promised her words.

"Alright, alright. I'll nominate Aaron then." Janey said.

"Thank you." Julia said.

Everyone hugged each other and got out of the room except for Shauvon and Alexa.

* * *

 _ **After a few hours...**_

Alexis was downstairs getting the POV necklace and putting it on her neck, looking at the 18 faces on the wall. She then headed to one of the bedrooms where everybody we're waiting.

She called everyone and they all headed to the living room everyone sitting on the couches and a few on the floor, the three nominees Justin, Alexis and Lou on the nomination seats. Janey standing up on the front area of the monitor.

"This is the Veto Meeting. Me, Lou and Justin have been nominated for eviction, but I hold the power to veto one of the nominees." Alexis stood up and spoke slowly.

Everyone was looking at each other in suspense.

"I have decided...to use the power of veto on myself." Alexis said as she sat down on the floor with two other houseguests.

"Because my nominee has been taken of the block, I have picked a replacement nominee. Aaron. Please take a seat." Janey called him out.

Aaron stood up and took a seat next to Lou and Justin.

"This veto meeting...is adjourned." Alexis said standing up and taking off the veto necklace off her neck, placing it inside the box.

The houseguests stood up and hugged each other as usual, the whole scene turning into slow-motion and suspensive music playing.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm still on the block...I'm a bit scared now..." Lou was beginning to tear up.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I got nominated. Of course. But don't worry. I won't lose this week and I won't let my bud go home no matter what!" Aaron said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"So I take myself off the block and Aaron is nominated as told to Janey. Good week." Alexis said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Someone has got to be ratting out our alliance. I'm starting to doubt one of these five guys ain't loyal." Justin said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I put Aaron up as told by half of the house. I'm doing what they want. I'm not risking getting evicted next week just because I'm losing HoH shortly and won't be able to compete." Janey said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I need my girl Lou to stay this week. I'm going to ask Janey who's going home this week." Linda said.

* * *

The camera zooms in and out on houseguests still hugging and talking about this week in slow-motion, the credits start to roll.

 _Episode 3, END_. * **18 REMAIN***

 **Week 1 HoH;** Janey

 **Week 1 Secret Winner;** Chris

 **Veto Winner;** Alexis

 **Nominees;** Lou, Aaron & Justin


	4. Episode 4 - Week 1: Live Eviction

**Big Brother O.C - Season 1; Episode 4**

* * *

 ****OPENING THEME SONG****

The intro opens; a postcard appears that says "Expect the unexpected."

Scene switches, presenting the houseguests.

* * *

Pierre points to the screen with a pen, Nalia putting her hands on her hips and does a peace sign.

* * *

Shauvon in the "come at me" pose, Reed doing a salsa dance.

* * *

Chris without a shirt on doing a dance, Louisa wipping her hair out.

* * *

Alexa doing a little dance in her bikini, Oliver drinking a cup of coffee.

* * *

Denis crosses his arms and smiles, Julia throwing a kiss.

* * *

Janey waving her arm while smiling, Michael taking off his bike helmet and puts it between his arms.

* * *

Justin with a walkie-talkie on his hand, Jennie looking at the camera, showing off her dress while smiling.

* * *

Linda putting her hat on, Aaron adjusting his shirt while looking at the camera.

* * *

Mason rubbing his hands, Alexis throws a kiss and wiggles her hips.

And here end's the presentation, the ending showing the "Big Brother" logo.

* * *

"Welcome everybody to Biiiiig Brother!" Jouseph said while smiling at the camera outside the house.

"A bit ago, we just introduced our eighteen new houseguests to the house, they all met each other and got along, except for two certain people. The HoH competition went on and the winner resulted to be Janey. Janey had no idea who to nominate in five minutes but she quickly catched up on who to nominate. Alexis and Lou we're put up for nomination. After that a twist was revealed, It was called the Secret Comp, a comp If you win you get to choose a third nominee. Chris resulted in being the winner. Justin was put into nomination. The veto competition took place, six houseguests battling for the veto,  
Alexis turning up for the win. Alexis took herself off, Aaron taking her place in the nominations. Today, Either Lou, Aaron or Justin will be going out the door. But do not worry, there is still one more twist to come tonight!" Jouseph said as clips of the houseguests showed.

"But first, before we begin our live eviction. There has been lots of sauce going on, Julia exposing an alliance, majority of the house aligning together, there's lots of dirt going on, in the Big Brother house." The camera quickly zoomed after the veto ceremony. A new scene appeared.

* * *

 **[Day 5]**

Janey, Alexa, Shauvon and Julia we're together in the HoH room.

"Man. It sucks in two days I won't no longer be HoH." Janey said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"It's like. When you're HoH. You have all the power in this house to cause AT least one person's game to end. And next week, you don't get that priviledge again. It kinda sucks." Janey said.

"Yeah. It's sad you have to pack up your things now." Shauvon said, noticing Janey was packing up her clothing.

"Hm. I really hope any of you win HoH." Janey said.

"I hope so as well." Julia said.

"Isn't it weird nobody has bothered to come up here except us?" Alexa said.

"Nah, everyone seems to be busy enjoying this week knowing they're safe. It's gonna be like that for a while." Janey said.

"Yeah. It would be weird. If I was HoH you guys would probably only be here." Shauvon said.

"Maybe a few others would join to try to _protect_ themselves off the block, but as long as it isn't any of the boys." Alexa said.

"True true, the boys are so fishy..." Shauvon said.

"This is why you don't trust them." Julia giggled.

"Yeah. Kinda glad you told us about their alliance." Janey said.

"But if It's only five guys, what about the other four?" Alexa said.

"Don't know. But all I know Justin is the leader of the pack, Aaron and Michael are pretty close to him, Oliver and Denis are just there." Julia said.

"Hm. I see." Alexa said.

* * *

Denis, Oliver, Justin, Aaron and Michael we're inside a bedroom discussing their fates this week.

"Well. One of you are going home this week..." Oliver said.

"HOW can you BE so sure?!" Justin said.

"I've been going on and on with other people, been trying to see if they're wanting Lou out. Not many people do apparently." Oliver said.

"Damn it...One of you fuckers are a RAT." Justin bursted out.

"Eh?" Oliver said.

"One of you in here ain't loyal- I can't. Only Aaron is the real loyal guy in here." Justin yelled out.

"OH? So we don't MEAN SHIT?" Michael felt offended.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Is Justin...does he really not trust us?" Michael said.

* * *

"You PROBABLY have an alliance with someone else!" Justin said.

"No..." Michael was being honest.

"Oliver?!" Justin asked him.

"Not at all." Oliver said.

"Denis-" Justin tried to accuse him.

"Don't even start. None of us are rats. It's probably just. Someone. Probably has been stalking us." Denis said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Kid is losing his mind because he's nominated." Denis said.

* * *

Oliver suddenly remembered Julia was here before, but Oliver decided to keep that information to himself.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I can throw Julia under the bus. But that ain't good for my game just yet." Oliver said.

* * *

"Sorry for going off, but two of us have a 66.6% chance of probably leaving." Justin said.

"Eh, I woudn't worry. Lou was the target Day 1" Oliver said.

"But you just said-" Aaron said.

"Look. I'll try my best to get you two safe alright? I'll try." Oliver said.

"T-Thank you..." Justin and Aaron said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I shoudn't of went crazy on them. Man. What am I thinking?" Justin said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Justin needs to calm down if he does NOT want to leave this week." Aaron was feeling worried about his mental health already.

* * *

Mason, Chris, Nalia, Jennie, Pierre and Reed we're at the living room. They we're sitting there waiting for Alexis to come out of the Diary Room.

After a few minutes. Alexis came out of the Diary Room. She stood in front of the living room.

"So as you all know, I've invited you six to come into a barbecue party with me, This barbecue is a class five-star rating. The barbecue party will contain drinks, food, chips, dessert, many many things more! Now who are the people that I've invited?" Alexis was reading the letter she was given.

"Jennie. Pierre. Reed. Nalia. Chris and Mason. You've all been invited to my party!" Alexis said and they all cheered.

The backyard opened up and everything lit up.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Four days of constant hell and I finally get a day to RELAX." Alexis said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"It's so nice for Alexis to invite us all for a party." Chris said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Out of the seventeen people to pick, Guess us two we're the last choices left probably. But I'm grateful." Reed said.

* * *

"Who's ready to party!" Alexis ran into the backyard along with the rest of the invited houseguests. The backyard then locked down again, the seven of them being inside.

* * *

Lou and Linda we're playing chess at the second floor again.

"Man. That stupid bitch does not deserve that party..." Lou sighed.

"Don't worry boo. We still have each other." Linda giggled.

"Yeah. But who knows my chances of staying." Lou said.

"Don't worry. I've already talked to a bunch of people, apparently there's an all boys alliance that's been exposed." Linda said.

"Oh really?" Lou asked her.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"How is this girl oblivious to that?" Linda said.

* * *

"Yeah. Michael. Denis. Oliver. Justin. Aaron. They all think they slick trying to target the girls out of the house." Linda said.

"I see." Lou said.

"So If I was you. I'd keep it down this week. Don't. Even attack Alexis at all." Linda said.

"I won't." Lou said.

* * *

Alexis, Jennie, Chris, Nalia, Mason, Reed and Pierre we're inside the backyard. They all looked around, the whole place being designed and looked like a real restaurant. They all saw the tables at the end and headed over to them and sat down.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"There's a barbecue stand, there's fancy tables, there's a bunch of plates, music, lights, my god. This place looks beautiful and delicious." Nalia said.

* * *

Everyone sat down on the seats next to a giant table. They all waited patiently for their food to arrive.

Until suddenly someone came out of one of the backdoors, It was the famous chef...Rick.

"Ello, everyone. I'm your host for your party today." Rick brought a bunch of steaks, pork, hamburgers, hotdogs, drinks, and dessert.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"We have our own chef? Hell yes!" Pierre said.

* * *

"I hope you all enjoy the food today. This was all hand-made by me. Delicious five star rating I will say, haha. If anyone needs anything else, don't be afraid to hit me up." Rick said as he winked and walked away.

Everyone clapped and cheered with drinks in their hands.

Despite Reed and Mason being have-nots, they we're allowed to assist this party.

"Awwww yeah! This is great." Jennie was chugging down the drink.

"Man. Haven't tasted ANYTHING greater than this, HOLY FUCK." Mason said as his mouth was watering each bite he took out of the steak.

"You aren't...kidding..." Pierre said, having the same expression as Mason.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I hope this food outside the house isn't expensive. I'd be willing to eat this for the rest of my life." Pierre said

* * *

"Boooy!" Chris was already eating dessert.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm in heaven!" Chris said.

* * *

"Hey man- Calm down ya gonna get sick!" Reed said seeing how much Chris was digging down.

"Let him be honestly, we're all gonna get out of here twenty pounds more." Alexis chuckled.

"Bah...you're right..." Reed resumed to eating.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Even if I'm an Animal Breeder, I know diets for humans. And this diet won't be pretty after I get out." Reed said.

* * *

"Haha! So does anyone have any funny stories to tell now that we're here enjoying this lovely night? We can't all just be glorifying the food twenty four seven." Nalia suggested.

"Hm..." Chris agreed to that.

"I remember once in kindergarden we we're going to have a party like this. But to make the story short, Imagine a party like this. But with milk and cookies instead. We we're all like drunk babies, we talked about hot wheels, favorite crayons and our favorite Go Diego Go! Episode. It was craaaazy. " Pierre said and chuckled.

Everyone laughed at Pierre's short story.

"I remember before entering this house, I was going to take care of some patients parrot. But that parrot had the weirdest mimick ever. That parrot, I swear to god knew every single swear word in the dictionary." Reed said.

"Like, shit, fuck, dick, tits?" Mason laughed.

"Yeeeah. Like no kidding." Reed laughed. The other houseguests laughed as well.

"Hm. I can't really think of any stories besides that one time I was too drunk that I accidently bought orange juice for make-up. Like holyyyyy, I don't even know how I could get that drunk." Nalia said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I'm not even kidding! Seriously...that day was so embarassing my friends wondered why I smelled like orange juice..." Nalia said.

* * *

Everyone laughed anyways at her story.

"Man...those times. I remember I went to school in just a shirt and underwear for 'bout...more than 20 times. I was soooo sleepy and always on a rush that I'd show up to school in just underwear and a shirt. Everyone made fun of me, but the older they got the more they feared me over my appereance." Chris chuckled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Ooo, ooo I need air!" Nalia was breathing heavily, dreaming about how Chris looked like on his younger days.

* * *

Everyone we're interested in his story and laughed a bit.

"Well the most funny one I remember was blasting dubstep inside the school, the principal got so mad he had to suspend me for the rest of the day, most of the students rioted sooo badly the principal was about to have a breakdown but he just locked himself inside his office." Mason laughed.

Everyone laughed at his story.

"My god. I remember once when I was modeling I tripped in one of the runways and I broke my nose. Legit ten of my managers had to come get to help me and I was just there knocked out saying ' _I see butterflies, I see Jesus flying'_. I was sooooooo knocked out that I thought I was legimitedly seeing Jesus!" Alexis said.

Everyone laughed at her story and went along with it.

"I remember once I called one of my teachers a bitch because she looked like a Pitbull." Jennie tried to tell a funny story, but in reality nobody even laughed.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Why did no one laugh?! I thought my story was funny..." Jennie crossed her arms.

* * *

Shauvon, Alexa, Julia, Janey, Lou and Linda we're all inside the HoH room now.

"Man. I can still hear them from outside." Alexa said.

"Yeah...It's getting annoying." Lou said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"THAT was MY veto win and MY barbecue party." Lou said.

* * *

"That should of been our party, I wish I had won that." Janey said.

"Yeah. It would of been nice." Shauvon said.

"I would of invited the five of you to party!" Janey said.

"Who'd have been the sixth one?" Linda asked her.

"No idea. But It woudn't had mattered anyways since I lost." Janey said.

"I see..." Linda said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"That's a bit shady hun." Linda said

* * *

"Anyways. We can have our own party in here again! Just us six girls, no one else to disturb us." Alexa said.

"That's right! I actually feel like making something." Shauvon said.

"So do I!" Alexa said.

"We can all cook something up. We have nothing to do anyways." Lou said.

"Sure, we let's all head down and do stuff." Alexa said as she got up from the bed, heading out of the HoH room, everyone following up from behind.

* * *

After a few hours passed, Alexis, Jennie, Chris, Nalia, Mason, Reed and Pierre we're all drunk. They had ate a lot and drank a lot.

"Hey everyone! I have an announcement to ***hic*** make..." Alexis said as she stood on the table and banged a fork on a crystal cup.

"W-What is it? ***hic*** " Nalia said.

"How about we make a final seven?" Alexis whispered to them.

Everyone was murmuring around while hiccuping.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Getting more deals for finals, Of course I'll take them." Mason said.

* * *

"S-Sure. ***hic*** " Chris said.

"R-Really?" Nalia said.

"Yeah, I'm down for it." Mason said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Me and Pierre have done nothing productive this week, but at least It's going great game-wise." Reed said.

* * *

"Sure!" Reed said.

"Alright." Pierre said.

"Sounds great." Jennie said.

"Sweet! We shall be the ***hics*** Lucky 7's then..." Alexis was still whispering, not trying to yell out things.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"My plan to at least increase my chances of being safe this week is going great..." Alexis cheered for herself.

* * *

 **After a few minutes...**

"How was everything?" Rick arrived.

Everyone complimented on Rick's cooking. Rick was flattered and bowed down. "Thank you for the compliments." Rick began cleaning up the table along with the ground.

"Thank you for, everything ***hic*** , Rick." Mason said.

"Yeah, Thank you!" Reed said.

"Thanks for everything." Alexis said.

"No problem, t'was a pleasue." Rick smiled.

The houseguests began getting out of their seats and tried to walk normally but we're about to pass out and we're struggling to walk. They got out of the backyard, the backyard being on lockdown again to clean up things.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I feel like I'm about to throw up. I think I ate too much." Chris gagged.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I can barely walk. I shoudn't of gotten so drunk..." Jennie said.

* * *

They all headed to different bedrooms, each waving goodbye, seeing how late the time was. Most of them bumping into walls. Reed and Mason headed to their have-not rooms.

* * *

 **[Day 6]**

Alexa & Shauvon we're both cooking at the kitchen.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Nothing like cooking with one of my best friends in the house!" Shauvon giggled.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Everyone seems to be sleeping, so I guess I'll just try to improve my cooking." Alexa said.

* * *

Jennie and Alexis we're both inside a bedroom.

"I forgot to ask you today. Why didn't we invite Julia to our final 7 we made yesterday?" Jennie asked Alexis.

"We just have Julia as extra votes. Sure she may have helped me get through this week safely. But don't you think she's a bit, shady lately? She's been hanging out at the HoH room a lot now. She didn't even defend me against Lou." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Jennie said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I kinda trust Julia. But, I'll do what Alexis' wants for now." Jennie said.

* * *

"Do you think our final 7 will last?" Alexis asked her.

"No idea. But we need to have each others back until the end." Jennie said.

"Yup. I will always." Alexis chuckled.

* * *

Mason, Reed and Pierre we're inside the have-not room.

"Hm. We have a final 7 deal. We gotta keep that for a while." Mason brought that up.

"Wait we made a final 7 deal? With who?" Reed already had forgotten everything because of how drunk he was.

"We made a final 7 with Chris, Nalia, Jennie and Alexis." Mason said.

"Oh. Right. Now I remember." Reed said.

"So we're still working mainly with Chris and Nalia?" Pierre asked him.

"Yup. We're going to keep our trust with Alexis and Jennie too thought. We are not working with Julia either if she shows up. I know Julie, Jennie and Alexis have a final three by now." Mason said.

"Hmm, I see. We'll keep this in mind. Hopefully they keep us safe next week if they win HoH." Pierre said.

"Yeah I hope so too." Mason said.

* * *

Janey, Julia, Linda and Lou we're inside the HoH room.

"Oh my god. You we're that close to winning a pageant?" Julia asked her.

"I came in as the runner-up, due to accepting to participate in here. If not I would of won." Lou said.

"What we're th' prizes?" Linda asked her.

"10,000$, and a year supply of make-up." Lou said.

"Oh, don't tell that year supply of make-up to Nalia, she'd go crazy!" Julia chuckled.

"Wow, Anyways... I've been wondering. Why do you like Alexis' so much?" Lou was asking Julia.

"I don't like her. Well a little. She get's annoying sometimes. But I need some time away from her." Julia said.

"Is that why you're here?" Janey asked her.

"Yeah. I like you guys better than them." Julia said.

"Well that's cute." Lou said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"That's so sweet, but I don't believe a thing that rat says." Lou said.

* * *

"Yeah, I'd understand why you'd like us more." Janey crossed her arms.

"I'm being serious." Julia said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"I think I need to be a little...less honest towards other people..." Julia said.

* * *

Justin, Aaron and Michael we're sleeping at one of the bedrooms.

* * *

Oliver was walking around the house, until he decided to enter the have-not room and decided to chat along with Reed, Pierre and Mason.

* * *

Chris, Nalia and Denis we're at the backyard.

"Man. It's not everyday I get to swim." Chris said while rubbing his feet with the pool.

"It kinda is. Six days in here and you're obsessed with this." Nalia said.

* * *

 **[Diary Room]**

"Also, I'm still wondering why Denis is trying to hang out with us a lot." Nalia said.

* * *

"I don't know. I just like swimming a lot for some reason. It's fun." Chris said.

"Just do whatever makes you happy man." Denis smiled.

"True that." Chris smiled back. The cameras then zoomed out of the monitor.

* * *

 **[Day 7]**

"So, now. Today one of our three houseguests is going to be evicted today. Either Aaron, Lou or Justin. We've seen everything that's happened this week, and now. We shall proceed to our live voting, who will be evicted today? Find out now. And let's reveal another twist tonight. And a new competition for HoH awaits. Let's see now our houseguests." Jouseph smiled.

* * *

"Hello, houseguests." The monitor turned on.

The houseguests greeted Jouseph and we're all sitting together in the living room. Nobody was sitting on the floor this time. Aaron, Justin and Lou we're sitting in the nomination couches.

"It is now, for the first live vote, and eviction of the summer, In just moments. Aaron, Lou and Justin. Your housemates will cast their votes to evict. But, before they do, you all have one, final chance to sway their votes with one final brief statement. Aaron. You're up first." Jouseph said.

Aaron got first up from the seat.

"Hey y'all I hope you all keep me, I am loyal, I am honest, and I feel like I've been good with everyone in here. If you get rid of me, It'll be a waste, just saying." Aaron said and sat down.

"Thank you Aaron, Lou." Jouseph said.

Lou got up next.

"Hey everyone. I know It's been a rough week but In the end, you all see Alexis' over there? That girl is TROUBLE. If you keep me. I will go after her. If you get rid of me. That's fine. Pointless getting rid of someone who's playing this game and having a target on their back." Lou giggled and sat down.

"Thank you Lou, Justin." Jouseph said.

Justin got up next.

"Hey, I really enjoyed my summer. I had so much fun and it was a pleasure making friends in here and spending my time in this house. In the end I hope you all vote to keep me, I'm pretty honest and I like to play around games with everyone. Love you mom and dad! " Justin said and sat down.

"Thank you Justin. Thank you all, alright everyone It's time for the live voting to begin. The two nominees and head of household cannot vote, Janey, in the event of a tie you will have to break the tie by evicting someone out. One by one each one of you will enter the diary room to cast your votes. Julia, you're up first." Jouseph said.

Julia got up from the couch. She headed over to the Diary Room to vote and all the houseguests we're talking to each other in the background.

* * *

"Now, Julia's vote should be obvious from the beginning." Jouseph said.

* * *

Julia sat down on the Diary Room.

"Now, Please cast, your vote Julia." Jouseph said.

"Hey Jouseph. I vote to evict...Justin." Julia said.

Julia got up and left the Diary Room, Michael entering next.

* * *

"Michael, please cast your vote." Jouseph said.

"I vote to evict. Lou." Michael said and got up and out from the Diary Room.

Michael fist bumped Denis who was entering after him.

* * *

"Denis. Please cast your vote." Jouseph said.

"Hey Jouseph, I gladly vote to evict Lou." Denis said and got out of the Diary Room.

* * *

"Now, let's see how Alexis' vote goes to, even if we know what's obvious." Jouseph said.

* * *

Alexis was entering next. She got inside the Diary Room.

"Alexis. Please cast your vote." Jouseph said.

"I vote to evict Lou." 'Please god let her be evicted.'" Alexis whispered to herself.

Alexis left the room, Shauvon entering after her.

* * *

"I vote to evict, Justin. Love you mom! " Shauvon giggled.

* * *

And so on, the rest of the houseguests voted one by one, entering the leaving the Diary Room.

"I vote to evict...Justin." Jennie said.

"I vote to evict Justin." Alexa said.

"I vote to evict Justin. Sorry man." Chris said.

"I certainly vote to evict Justin." Mason said.

"I'm sorry to evict, Justin." Nalia said.

"I'm voting to evict...Justin." Pierre said.

"Aye! I vote to evict that Justin guy." Linda said.

"I vote to evict Justin." Reed said.

* * *

"It's official. By 10 votes Justin will be going home tonight, but let's see where Oliver's vote goes to." Jouseph said.

* * *

Oliver entered the Diary Room, Reed leaving after him.

"Hey Jouseph! Looking good. Oh, and I vote to evict Lou." Oliver smiled and got out of the Diary Room, he returned to the living room where everybody was waiting.

* * *

"Alright. It's time to reveal the votes to the houseguests." Jouseph said from the outside, the camera headed inside the house, Jouseph's face popped up from the screen.

* * *

"Houseguests...when I reveal the votes, the evicted houseguests will have a few minutes to say goodbye and gather his or her belongings. And, by a vote of 0. Aaron...you are safe." Jouseph said.

"It's down of Lou and Justin. By a vote of, 10-4." Jouseph was talking slowly, causing suspense and tension.

"Justin, you have been evicted from the Big Brother House." Jouseph said.

Justin was smiling after he heard his name, he got up from the seat and hugged Aaron, and then Louisa. Lou hugged Linda. Aaron was hugging Denis, Oliver and Michael. Justin then hugged Denis, Oliver and Michael tighly.

Everyone else hugged them goodbye, Justin headed and grabbed his belongings, he headed over to the door, everyone waving him goodbye.

"Goodbye bud! Good luck outside." Michael said.

"Say hi to Jouseph for us!" Shauvon said.

"Cya man..." Aaron was upset he was leaving.

Justin opened both doors and left the house, the camera showing some of the houseguests inside waving to the audience, but the camera followed Justin walking over to Jouseph, who was sitting on a seat. Justin sat down next to him.

* * *

Almost everyone huddled over to the facewalls. Staring into Justin's picture. The picture turning into black and white.

"I got so scared I thought I was leaving for a sec." Aaron chuckled, still feeling a bit upset.

"That was a plot twist alright." Lou said.

"Ah. The first eviction. Seventeen remain." Alexa said.

"Justin looks better like this, not gonna lie." Linda said.

"Oh you cruel!" Janey chuckled.

* * *

The audience was still clapping and cheering for Justin who just sat down next to Jouseph.

"So Justin. You're the first evicted houseguests of the summer." Jouseph was talking with him.

"Yes. Yes I was. No need to brag about it." Justin chuckled.

"You said you we're pretty safe inside the house. You felt you had majority of the house in your hands. What do you think happened to that?" Jouseph said.

"Well. To be honest I thought making a big alliance would help me advance into the game. I really thought that's how my game would go. But apparently. That was my downfall. Trusting people." Justin said.

"You did not campaign at all this whole week, why did you not?" Jouseph asked him.

"Well. I was really convinced Lou was going home. Everyone outside my alliance was telling me Lou was going home. But apparently only one person did outside that 4th person vote. Whoever that was. You're a great person!" Justin said.

"So how do you feel about your alliance still being in the game?" Jouseph asked him.

"I feel like as long as Lou and Alexis remain in that house, they'll make it pretty far. I'm convinced just because their leader is out doesn't mean their members will be out next." Justin said.

"Who do you think will make it the farthest?" Jouseph asked him.

"I feel like Aaron would. He's my best friend after all." Justin said.

"If you had another chance to play this and re-do everything all over again. What would you do?" Jouseph asked him.

"I'd keep my mouth shut. Instead of making a big alliance. I'd pick a ride and die person with me, which would be Aaron. I'd campaign more and play a bit more dirtier than sleep all week." Justin chuckled.

"Well, due to your eviction. Your housemates have taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's give them a watch." Jouseph pointed to the monitor screen, Justin looking straight into it.

* * *

"Hey Justin, If you're watching this. I'm sorry you had to go. You pretty much had a big alliance in the house and we can't let happen now can we? Originally Lou or Alexis was supposed to see this message. But good luck outside of the house!" Janey was smiling.

"Man. It sucks seeing you go. I really looked forward to playing this game more with you. But sadly. You got evicted.  
But don't worry, one of us will win this game for you! See you outside this house!" Michael said.

"Justin. I know you're probably wondering why you we're out today. But you know why. And I knew why exactly. You better watch your decisions next time, because this is the Big Brother house." Julia said.

"I can't believe you're gone. It sucks. It really sucks. You we're my best friend and you're gone. I'm sorry you're watching this but, just remember I'll always be your friend no matter what! And I'll be winning this game for you, alright? Take care." Aaron was about to tear up.

* * *

Justin was smiling. He felt touched by Aaron's and Michael's message. He was a bit confused at Julia's message.

"How do you feel watching this?" Jouseph asked him.

"I was looking forward to Denis' and Oliver's message but oh well. I feel happy that my friends still have a chance to win that half million dollars." Justin said.

"What If. What If...I tell you. You have another chance for that?" Jouseph said.

"For...real?!" Justin gasped.

"There's another twist this summer. It's called, The BattleBack competition. The first five evicted houseguests will have another chance of redemption and returning back to the house. Each week you will battle your way back into the house. So keep winning those comps." Jouseph said.

"Oh my god..." Justin said.

"So what do you say? Want to give another shot at half millions dollars?" Jouseph asked him.

"Heck yeah! I'd be glad!" Justin clapped.

The audience cheered him on.

"Haha that's great. Now stay right there. Up next the houseguests do battle for the next HoH competition, who do you think will get guaranteed safety for the week? Who's going to be the next houseguest evicted next week? Find out soon." Jouseph said.

The audience clapped, Jouseph and Justin we're talking a little bit. The camera zooming out of them.

* * *

After a few minutes the show was back. The cameras changed into the houseguests.

* * *

 _Head Of Household; Competition #2 - Merry-Go-Round_

The houseguests we're all sitting in a Merry-Go-Round Carousel. They we're all sitting in it, holding tightly to it.

"Houseguests, welcome to your second Head of Household competition of the summer. Janey, as out-going HoH you are not eligible to play." Jouseph said from his mic.

"Aight." Janey was sitting in the seats, watching everyone participate.

"The rules for this competition are simple. This Carousel will be spinning and spinning until one houseguests remains on, but warning,  
there might be lots of puke and lots of barfing, this competition might make you dizzy and sick. Sounds simple right? Now get ready, because this competition. Begins now." Jouseph said.

The houseguests we're all holding tight into their seats, the seats we're different types of animals everyone was sitting on.  
The bottom of the Carousel had a matt for when the houseguests fall.

The Carousel spun slowly for the first few minutes...It was going very slow for a while. Until it began taking up speed,  
everyone was shaking nervously and talking to each other.

"The battle for head of household is underway. There's more at stake than just power this week. Stay tuned soon for the winner of this competition,  
the nominations, the veto competition and live eviction and more twists to come all this week. For now, let's say good night to the houseguests."  
Jouseph said while smiling and looking at the camera.

The camera zooms in and out of the houseguests still battling for the competition. Rolling the credits, Thus ending this episode.

 _Episode 4, END._ ***17 REMAIN***

 **Week 1 HoH;** Janey

 **Week 1 Secret Winner;** Chris

 **Veto Winner;** Alexis

 **Nominees;** Lou, Aaron, Justin

 **Evicted;** Justin **(10-4)**

 **Week 1 END.**


End file.
